The Unovan Dream
by Super Robot Malinarlen
Summary: White, Bianca, and Cheren– three misguided youths– dream of impossible things. Juniper has a solution. "I don't know what I want to be when I grow up. How can I know when I don't know anything at all?" "Hm... Don't worry. Anything is possible in Unova."
1. The Dream of Dreams

_So what do you want to be when you grow up?_

_It's an impossible question._

_You'll have about a thousand dreams, at any given moment. Visions of who you want to be. I'm sure that everyone wonders, 'can't I be all of them?'_

_I don't want to pick just one._

Wagging her pencil and ignoring her paper, White gazed out the paneled window, her eyes searching the bay's sparkling waters beyond. Dusk was falling quickly, and an orange light was filtering down through the clouds and over the backs of flapping, floating puffballs– Woobat. Their piercing screeches bounced off the window in dull thuds.

"The light. Looks like orange soda," White murmured, her mouth cupped in her hand. It was the end of the school day, and she was starting to get dreamy and strange.

"Everything looks like soda to you," Bianca said blithely, her mouth wide open and eyes shining.

With a bewildered expression, White turned her head and gazed at the girl. She would of never expected to hear such a quick-witted remark from her. _A sign of maturity?_ The thought suddenly made White feel very lonely.

"Having a good little chat over there, are we?" Professor Juniper asked mischievously, marching away from her rolling chalkboard and snatching the paper off of White's desk. "Hmm," she murmured, observing it carefully.

From a few desks over, Cheren's eyes darted to the paper and then to White. There wasn't a hint of emotion on his serious face, but White already knew what he was expecting. He was betting that his essay was better than hers. He pushed up his glasses in challenge and she gave him a mocking smile filled with childish glee. She was confident hers was topnotch. As if hearing their telepathic exchange, Juniper began reading White's paper aloud for everyone to hear.

"...'Though humans always try to plan and change the world's future, it's been proven that it's an impossible force to control. Despite this unmovable fact, I'm still being asked about my own future. What do I want to do with it? This question resounds in my mind, and a thousand answers burgeon. You see, my future is also proving to be an impossible force to control.'..." Juniper paused, not bothering to look up from the paper. Coughing, she continued reading Nina's essay:

"...'I was thinking about being a nurse. The reasoning behind this is I would love to carry around a giant syringe filled with glitter water and floaty heart beads. However, I was soon captivated by the idea of being a pokemon ranger. There's something powerful and moving about their ginormous fedoras. I'd also humbly like to be incredible hero of the world, with my own electric jet plane, if possible. But at this very moment, I've been considering becoming a cross country trucker. Driving on those twisted, hidden roads must feel like riding on a roller coaster.'..."

Juniper stopped reading. Raising her eyebrows, she silently slid the paper back to White.

"All those things sound lovely!" Bianca said, clasping her hands together. "Especially the trucker bit. It'd be nice piloting a roller coaster! I bet you could go to secret places and even see the whole world."

Grinning, White glanced down and nodded her head slowly. She was pleased that Bianca shared her romantic vision.

"A trucker?" Cheren yelled in outage, slapping his hands down his desk and blasting up from his seat. "You're seriously considering that?"

"Huh?" White muttered, looking up at him. "What's so wrong about it?"

"It's just that it's a complete and total waste," Cheren said, pushing his glasses up. "You've got good methods, but your ideas are always way out there. And what was that bit about carrying around a giant syringe filled with glitter water? That kind of nurse sounds _definitely_ wrong."

"_You_ sound definitely wrong," White spat immaturely. "That kind of nurse sounds exciting. And awesome."

"I don't even want to know."

"Professor, look at my paper!" Bianca bursted, holding it up and frantically waiving it around.

Tightening her face, Professor Juniper took it in hand and began reading it aloud. "...'Gee, what do I want to be? You mean, like, when I grow up and need to get a job, right? Well. I guess I'd really like to be an orthodontist. For dinosaur bones! And maybe people and other pokemon bones, too. That kind of job sounds impossible, cool, and impossibly cool– like– all at once! I bet I'd be the first one, ever. Well. That's all I have to say for now. I'm not sure what personal essay format is! Wow. How do I even do that? Sorry, Teach! XOXO'–" exhaling sharply, Juniper stopped reading and handed the paper back. The rest of the page was filled entirely with Xs and Os.

"Let's see yours then, Cheren," the tired professor murmured. "Then I'll hand everyone's First Pokemon Tests back, since I've finished grading them."

"Right, of course." Cheren proudly handed his essay over, which Professor Juniper immediately began reading for everyone.

"...'Whenever I'm asked about my future, I feel quite troubled. Which way do I go? Every path leads to the same mundane outcome. Everyone aims to be completely ordinary, but from the beginning, I've felt different. This, I know... I want to do something amazing with my life, and in my heart, I feel that I am destined for greatness. This is why I've decided to pursue the greatest job of them all. I have finally decided that I will become Pokemon Champion and President of the United States of Unova. Permanently. Through the power of knowledge, research, and friendship, anything is possible, even three or more terms in office. I'll break laws if I have to. Laws are for normal people, anyway.'..." Growling to herself, Juniper whipped the paper away and lifted a chair up over head– slamming it against the lab's back bookshelf.

_"KRRR-LUNK!"_ Books toppled off the shelf.

Quite stunned, the three students fell silent at the crash.

"What is WRONG with you kids?" Juniper yelled, clenching her fists and shaking them. "THESE ESSAYS ARE TERRIBLE, CHOOSE REALISTIC GOALS AND MAKE UP YOUR MIND."

"Nonsense. My goals are realistic," Cheren argued.

"Goodness, you guys," Juniper huffed, shaking her head and traipsing off to her cluttered desk. "The only person with _somewhat_ realistic dreams and goals was White– but of course– she has way too many of them. Here's your tests." Walking over, she quickly handed the test papers to each respective student.

"Hmm," Bianca muttered, glancing at hers before turning it over on her desk. She nervously adjusted her puffy green hat.

"I did it, I won," Cheren proclaimed, triumphantly holding up his paper. "One hundred and five percent! One of the questions actually had two answers, so I gave both. Naturally, this earned me extra credit."

"Good job, Cheren. I wasn't expecting any of you to know, but I was proven quite wrong," Professor Juniper explained. "There's more than one way to stop a pokemon's evolution. Having it hold an everstone is the second option."

"Whoa, I didn't know that," Bianca spoke in awe. White put her legs up on her own desk, still glancing dreamily out the window.

"White, I beat you at last. I beat you, right?" Cheren demanded. Adjusting his glasses, he sweated nervously at his rival's silence. "Show me your score."

"No." White turned her paper over.

"Oh, so you finally _did_ lose. You just don't want to admit to my victory, is that it?"

"Actually," Professor Juniper laughed nervously, scratching her cheek. "White _also_ knew that extra credit answer. And also, I made a slight grammatical error on the test. White was the only one who caught it, so–"

"–What?" Cheren cried incredulously, grabbing White's test away and reading it. "One... one-hundred and _six_ percent?"

"Aww, you lost by one point." Bianca sympathized with him. "Don't worry, I do that all the time."

"Nooooo!" Cheren yelled and agonized. Holding his head, he fought back tears. "She earned one more extra credit point than me? This is impossible! How can this be? Why am I always second place?"

"Professor," White warned through gritted teeth, all while opening a soda pop can. _This forced competition with Cheren only encourages me to goof off in class. I thought I told you that, didn't you believe me?_

"White, please take your legs off your desk," the professor scolded. "You look like a delinquent. And please. I know you love soda, but no drinking it in class."

Frowning, White put it away and pulled out a bottle of fresh water.

"Can we go home now?" Bianca wailed.

"Fine, fine," Juniper sighed over the quiet sound of Cheren's depressed sobbing. "But before you go home, I have an important announcement to make."

Everyone stopped and looked up to listen, even Cheren who was curled up in a ball under his desk.

"Since the three of you have no direction in life whatsoever, I'm giving you all a pokemon," she said, turning her attention towards her laptop and typing. "I'll explain the rest to you later, alright?"

"So, the day has finally come..." Cheren commented, sitting up in his seat and pretending as if his emotional breakdown had never occurred.

"Huh? What's going on?" Bianca asked.

"I'll drop by White's house in an hour, so you three need to be there," Professor Juniper explained. "You can go now– but don't forget."

* * *

><p>Folding her test into a paper airplane, White took it between her thumb and finger and threw it through the air.<p>

"Vrrroooo," she grumbled, imitating the sound of a jet engine. Overlooking the corroded railing, she watched the airplane soar over the sparkling bay water below. The tangy, stinging smell of seaweed stung her nose, so she turned away to sniffle.

"Aw, what a waste of a perfectly good test," Bianca said, leaning over the railing in thought. A troubled expression settled on her face.

"Must be nice... having parents who don't watch over your every grade," Cheren remarked, stuffing his hands into his blue coat pockets. He sniffled a bit as well, overcome by the pungent and damp sea air.

"It's just paper," White murmured, smiling as she bathed in the company of her friends. Though the air was cold, she could feel an unexplainable warmth radiating from them. The few moments were precious, and she almost believed they would last forever. But her friends seldom stayed in one place for long.

"Um. I kind of need to go home for now," Bianca said suddenly, tugging her hat tightly over her head. "But I'll stop by your house later, ok?"

"Ok. We'll wait for you," White promised. With saddened eyes, she watched as Bianca dashed off for her house across the street.

"Fine, but we shouldn't wait here," Cheren suddenly said, walking away from the railing. _If we stay here, we'll hear them..._

"What?" White leapt after him. "Why not?"

"You're too smart to understand. And your parents let you roam wild– so that's another gap in the _bridge_."

"Hey, don't treat me like that. This is about Bianca's overprotective dad... isn't it? When they argue, they get pretty loud. Everyone in town can hear them, you know."

"Fair enough. I guess it's no secret–" Cheren suddenly stopped. Curious as to why, White looked ahead and found Professor Juniper hurrying back to her lab. She was hurrying so fast, that she was kicking up dirt clouds with each stomp.

"Argh! We didn't get to my house soon enough," White exclaimed. "She looks _quite_ spry. Do you think she's mad?"

"Strange. It hasn't been an hour yet. Regardless, let's hurry and find out from your mom."

Bursting into White's house, the two stomped across the dining room floor, only Cheren quickly flopped off his shoes in the walkway.

"Good evening, sorry for intruding," Cheren quickly regarded White's mom.

"Hello Cheren! Ah, you guys just missed Professor Juniper. She brought a huge present for you three to share," the cheerful woman spoke, looking at the doorway to see if someone else was there. "But... where's Bianca?"

"I believe she went home to ask for a time extension."

"Oh, I guess that's right."

Everyone knew about Bianca's seven 'o clock curfew.

"We're gonna wait for her in the meantime," White explained to her mom, though she was explicitly warning Cheren. He was eyeing the stairs– obviously eager to obtain his pokemon.

"That's so sweet of you! The Professor did say that you all should be present when deciding," White's mother explained.

"I suppose that makes sense," Cheren exhaled.

"You two go upstairs then. I'll bring you some snacks in the meantime."

* * *

><p>Bianca stood, gridlocked in her own dining room by her father. Though the TV blared squeaky jibberish via "Koukan Talk", her and her father's voices rose to decibels far above the unintelligible noise.<p>

"It's White's house, White will be there!" Bianca begged, closing her eyes and slouching.

"I told you, it's too late at night. Stop trying to make me upset," her father asserted.

"You don't understand!"

"No, you don't understand, Bianca. Tell me. Do you know how many predators are roaming around in the night right now?"

"B-but Nuvema is different. It's safe!"

"No! It's not safe enough. Another girl and her pokemon even went missing yesterday night!"

"But that was in Castelia! ...Mom," Bianca pleaded, turning to the woman by the sink.

"Listen to your father, dear..." she said passively. She had given up fighting for her daughter's freedom long ago.

"But Cheren and White are waiting for me," Bianca refuted, summoning her courage to rebel. "I'm supposed to be there."

"Cheren? I've been needing to talk to you about that," her father raised his voice, hinting that the next area of discussion was going to be very painful. "Aren't you too old to be 'playing' with boys? You're fourteen years old now, meaning you're not a little girl anymore. I can't approve of that behavior."

Bianca took off her hat, twisting and wringing it in her hands as she gazed shamefully at the ground. Her stomach was twisting as well. "But... you treat me like a little girl," she murmured in defiance.

"What did you just SAY to me?"

"I said, 'you treat me like a little girl' anyway," Bianca finally yelled, her eyes fogging over and stinging. "Cheren and White are my only friends– and always– you always try to keep them from me! Because of you... I'm always late to everything and I can never keep important promises... I don't want to be this sort of person anymore! I won't!"

Running for the door, she yanked it open and flew outside– running off down the dirt road as her father yelled after her.

Excitement grew in her gut and her knees quaked as she sprinted. Never before had she roamed outside in the dark like this– the feeling was empowering.

_I don't know what I want to be when I grow up. How can I know when I don't know anything at all? But I do know that I want to be strong. Reliable._

_I don't want to hide in my room and cry anymore. I'm going to follow my friends..._

_That's what I want to be!_

Panting, Bianca reached White's doorstep and knocked. After a few silent moments, the door opened and a bright light flooded her aching eyes.

"Bianca! You finally showed up," White's mom said invitingly. "Everyone's waiting for you upstairs. Are you alright?"

"Y-yes," Bianca laughed apologetically, holding her arm behind her head. "Sorry I'm late!"

_~To be continued...~_

* * *

><p>What am I thinking, starting up another story? I'm not thinking at all. :C<p> 


	2. The Dream of Desire

"Hey Cheren," White said, flopping onto her burgundy bedspread. "You said you wanted to become the President, right?"

Resting his hands in his blue coat pockets, the boy in question turned and looked at her solemnly. For a moment, his serious eyes glimmered nervously, but he quickly coughed and regained composure. "Yes, what about it?" he asked.

"Well. Don't you have to be an Unovan born citizen to become the President? You were born in another country, right? Somewhere in Asia." White pointed at the ceiling, almost as if she were unsure of where Asia actually was. "Uh, Kanto. The capital."

"Yes..." He knew that she was teasing him.

"Hm! Just how many laws were you planning on breaking, mah boy?"

Cheren's proud posture crumpled upon hearing this. "It's not fair," he muttered, knowing that he had few memories of his home country. "I've lived _here_ most of my life, so..."

"Hm... Don't worry. Anything is possible in Unova," White explained, shrugging carelessly like a typical Unovan. "But picture this: If you make enough money, you could buy whatever law you want in place. With that brain of yours, I know you'll make enough money to buy a whole fleet of soda pop machines."

"I see... You just want soda pop."

"What? No! I was making an example," White argued, resting her arms akimbo. "And I'm not so transparent. I like soda pop, sure, but that's not all I like."

"You're right," Cheren sighed, walking away to idly play with the pens on her desk. "But it's hard to figure out those other things. You change your mind about everything, after alll..."

"Yeah yeah," she rudely dismissed his musing. "So earlier, you said something about becoming the Champion... What was that about?"

Cheren's irritation showed as he yanked the computer chair out from under the desk. His goal was self-explanatory, and he knew that she was playing dumb with him again.

"It's just that," he retorted, sitting down. "I want to become the Champion."

"Thee Champion?"

"Yes. In the country where I was born, there had been many past child champions... prodigy trainers. Like them, I've always wanted to become one. More than anything else, I want to become that kind of trainer."

"Hmm." White sat up and held her chin, gazing at Cheren's determined face. Though the boy sat, posed with mature restraint, there was a childish spark in the way he spoke. After a few seconds of thought, White averted her gaze and nodded unhappily.

"Go for it," she said. "I think you can _certainly _become the Champion."

"You think so?" he exclaimed, losing himself for a moment. Adjusting his glasses, he became solemn once again and turned his attention to the desk. "I mean, of course. Though... If I'm not mistaken... you sound upset about it."

The bed creaked as White moved and flipped her legs over its other side.

"Ha. I won't lie," she said harshly, "I'm just a little jealous, is all."

Cheren froze at this; stretching his neck, he tried to catch a glimpse of her face, though she had turned away with only her back visible.

"Jealous? Of me?" he almost laughed._ You? Who never has to worry about anything?_ _Unlike Bianca, your parents would trust you with jumping off a cliff if you so desired. Unlike me, you can absorb a whole textbook in under an hour... I have to cram all day and night just to keep up with you... And then you beat me without even batting an eye. _

_In truth– I often find myself hating you._

"It's funny to you, huh," White retorted, sounding hurt, and making him wonder if she could hear his envious thoughts. "But it's like this. You know exactly what you want to do with your life. It amazes me, puts me in awe, and then it alienates me. Everyone else seems to know exactly what they want to be. Because of this... I can't help but feel a little lonely. You, and soon even Bianca... you'll all grow up and leave me behind."

Though Cheren listened carefully to her honest explanation and nodded his head understandingly, he was immediately exasperated by her immaturity– her spoiled sense of boredom– and her lack of any real concerns.

"You'll have to grow up eventually," he said with a huff. "Just pick a goal and run at it with your all... That's what the professor will be expecting from us soon."

"What if I don't want to grow up?" White pouted, fake tears welling in her eyes. "What if I can't stick to a goal?"

"Then I'll force you to," he added finally. Turning to her computer, he shook the mouse and woke it so he could search the internet for a remedy for her fickleness.

"Hey... Don't touch or look through my folders," she suddenly warned, turning around to glare at him. "Or else you might find my SECRET...STASH."

"..."

At the final realization of her words, his cheeks burned red and he clumsily fell off the chair. Holding his face in awkward shame, he became even more conscious as White roared with laughter.

"What a response!" she managed out between guffaws. "I was only messing with you. ...So you know what I'm talking about, huh? Any good _reads_ lately?"

Everyday, she was getting even more shocking and brazen. She was bored and trying everything– and she never meant anything. If he didn't already know this about her, he would've long ago written her off as a shameless idiot.

_You really are... a devil. A wild creature living in the gray-area._

"I did read something," Cheren said, indignantly standing up. "A judo book." Running forward, he grabbed her heels and yanked her forward, sliding her off the bed and dropping her to the floor.

"Ow!" she yelled angrily, getting up and rubbing her back. Suddenly flashing her sharp teeth, she grinned like a maniac.

"Grr... As they say on Koukan Talk," she pronounced terribly; "'Ossu! Katsu zo'!" Lunging at him, she wrapped her arm around his neck and grabbed him into a headlock.

"Koukan Talk's ... a bad program... Hfff..." he chocked, profusely wriggling and struggling in place for several long moments. At last, his body went limp and his strength gave out, though his pride kept him from surrendering. _Why must I always lose to you? _

"Hmm. You need to lift more books, bro," White told him, letting go and leaving him to writhe on the floor. "Say, what's keeping Bianca? I thought I smelled her downstairs earlier."

"What?" Cheren choked further, unsure of whether she was joking or not.

"Yep. I can smell you, too. Does that creep you out?" It was impossible to know if she was being serious or not.

As soon as this was said, footsteps pounded up the stairs and Bianca appeared, throwing her arms into the air and waiving her green hat around.

"Am I a little late again?" she panted, her widened eyes darting between her two friends. "So-oooo-orry!"

Recovering from White's near-crippling attack, Cheren stood up, brushed off his pants, and hurried over to Bianca– where he proceeded to scold her. Though the holdup from her strict father was understandable, he was infuriated to discover that the girl had been downstairs the whole time.

"But White's mom was making pie," Bianca cried. "I wanted to sample the dough first, though it was kinda flavorless and buttery. Sorry, White... No offense!"

"Bianca, it's PIE DOUGH," Cheren bursted passionately. "It's SUPPOSED to be 'flavorless and buttery'."

Frightened by his flailing arms, Bianca whimpered and ducked, crouching towards the room's center rug.

"Guys," White interrupted, tapping her foot. "There's a gift addressed to us, right behind me. Let's open it."

"...Yes," Cheren agreed, switching moods from hot to cold and then hot again. "Today's the day we can get a pokemon from Professor Juniper!"

"I know." Bianca said, seeming to not _really_ know at all. "Sorry, White. Sorry, Cheren." Stepping closer, she stopped behind White and cluelessly glanced around, her green eyes wandering right past the giant gift box perched atop the side table.

"So," she said; "where are the pokemon?"

"..."

"..."

Though Cheren was stupefied into silence, White couldn't help but smirk amusedly. After a bloated moment of thought, Bianca turned red and flailed her arms, finally understanding the contents of the gift box.

"They were delivered to White's house, so White gets first pick!" she declared forcefully, hoping to move past the awkward silence.

"Naturally." Cheren nodded, a sneaky grin forming on his mouth. Marching over to White's side, he pushed his glasses up dramatically and struck a pose. "Pokemon are waiting for us inside that gift box!" he blasted, pointing ahead. "Ok, White, you go first and take a peek. I want to meet the pokemon right now!"

"Alright, don't get your specs all fogged up," White warned, take the box's lid in one hand and the attached letter in the other. Silently, she pulled the paper close and read it, discovering that it was simply a note from Professor Juniper telling them to behave.

"What does it say?" Cheren demanded.

"It says, 'Dear Pesky Trainers'," White lied; "The Koopalings and I have taken over the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"NO, for REAL," Cheren yelled angrily, not amused at all. Bianca laughed along with White, infuriating the boy further. "Would it hurt you to be serious for once? ...Whatever. Just choose a pokemon already."

Setting down her things, White focused intensely and began rummaging around in the box. _What the heck? _she thought, picking up each pokeball and looking through their tiny button windows. _I'm supposed to choose one?_ _A sea creature, a fiery farm animal, and a smug snake... I don't know about this._

"You find one yet?" Bianca asked.

"I..." White trailed off, fumbling around with uncertainty. "I don't know."_ It's always difficult for me to decide on one thing. I know I'd be excellent with any one of these._

"What did I tell you?" Cheren instructed, understanding her hesitance. "Commit... Just pick something and go with it."

"Hm." White nodded and grinned, taking all three pokeballs in hand and mixing them up. _I've never had much guidance in life. It's true to say... that I've been allowed to do whatever I wanted. _

_But I've been waiting endlessly for something to capture me and make me evolve. I've been waiting for something, or someone, who could point me in a direction– to tame me and take away this ennui. I've been lost for so long._

"Then... I guess I'll leave it up to fate to decide," she said, haphazardly throwing the pokeballs into the air. "Here we go–"

_In fate, we'll trust, so–_

Bianca and Cheren gasped as the red and white capsules flew upwards, their sides tilting downwards as gravity pulled them back towards earth.

–_please let this be the answer. _

Blindly reaching up, White's hand sought the nearest pokeball and caught it, allowing the others to fall. One pokeball landed at Bianca's feet, and the last thunked hard into Cheren's noggin.

"Ugh!" he yelped, rubbing his head in pain.

Smiling brightly, Bianca knelt down to collect her chosen pokeball and to gaze into its window. With a glazed stare, her wide eyes shimmered and blinked with heartfelt excitement.

"OK, I'll take this pokemon!" she exclaimed jumpily. "Cheren, that one's yours!"

Snatching his pokeball off the fuzzy rug, Cheren stepped closer towards the two girls, preparing to argue with them for his choice pick.

"Hey," he complained. "How come you get to pick out _my_ pokemon?"

Flipping the ball over, he caught sight of the fire-type pokemon inside, and all his complaints seized. Though this wasn't the pokemon that he had wanted, not at all, he couldn't bring himself to refuse it. It was... an actual life. A living, breathing creature.

"Oh, never mind," he finally spoke strangely; "I wanted Tepig from the start, anyway."

Ignored by the two chattering girls, and not sure of what else to say or do, he leaned over White's shoulder and glimpsed into her pokeball as well.

_Snivy, _he thought, recognizing it. _The grass-type starter. I was partial to that one, but whatever... I have a type-advantage over White. That's what I was mostly concerned about..._

"Look! Oshawott has such a round head," Bianca exclaimed, showing off her pokeball. "Why, he looks just like you, Cheren."

"Heh?" the boy uttered, checking it out. He frowned when he saw the water pokemon's head took up half its body.

White stuck out her tongue before commenting: "Yeah, but I think Snivy has Cheren's self-satisfied expression."

"How INSULTING. They look NOTHING like me."

"Tetchy one today, are we?" White provoked, adjusting her white trucker cap at him. "You mad?"

Cheren adjusted his glasses right back at her, and for a moment, Bianca could've sworn that electricity was arcing between the two's glaring eyes.

"E-everyone has chosen a pokemon!" she announced suddenly, throwing up her arms in an attempt to distract them. "...So that's that!"

Despite her efforts, White and Cheren were growling at each other, alarming her even further. _Oh no... they're going to fight again!_ Holding the sides of her head, she racked her brain for a solution, and finally a bolt of genius struck her.

"Hey, I know!" She snapped her fingers. "Let's have a pokemon battle!" Having said this, she immediately caught a critical glare from Cheren, though she figured it was worth it. _At least I distracted them!_

"Honestly, Bianca..." he said. "Even though they're still weak pokemon, you shouldn't have pokemon battles inside a house."

"Don't be a worrywart!" she blamed him. "These little ones are weak, like you said–"

The two engaged in a bout of bickering, causing White's eyes to glaze over and recede into the distance. Her mind drifted as well, her attention fizzing like soda pop. _We're going to battle now?_ _But we just met our pokemon... Though.. this should be interesting, at least._

Bianca charged forward– pokeball in hand.

"Get ready for a pokemon battle!" she exclaimed, hopping to catch her failing balance. Throwing the capsule, she giggled as Oshawott busted out mid air and landed on the ground with a loud "_**WHUMP!**_"

"Er–" White muttered and readied her pokeball, whirling it into the air and sending out Snivy in the same manner. Thumping to the ground, Snivy turned and glared at his trainer, almost as if to say, 'you kids don't waste any time, do ya?'

"Whoa! Wha, what do I do next?" Bianca panicked, cautiously bending low to get a better look at Oshawott's slick fur.

"Tell it to attack," Cheren explained.

"Huh?"

"Just say, 'Tackle'!"

"Ok, Tackle!"

"Snivy. Er... this is my first time," White explained, her heart racing and her knees shaking. "Y-you gotta tackle, too. I think?"

Real pokemon battles were proving to be far more nerve-wracking than the ones presented in books and movies.

Eyeing his trainer with a smug stare, Snivy turned and took off just as Oshawott began charging at him Sliding on the rug, Snivy lifted his reptilian tail high and slammed into Oshawott, causing the two pokemon to roll and topple in a massive blue and green blur.

"Eek! Ouch!" Bianca shrieked, dissolving into bright laughter. "I won't let you get away with that! Tackle tackle tackle–"

"Oshaah!" Oshawott cried, narrowing his beady eyes in determination and pinning Snivy with a powerful slam. He glanced back at Bianca, waiting for further approval and instruction.

"You're looking good, Oshawott!" she said. "Tackle again!"

"Higher, Snivy... Shake free and get up on the bed," White commanded jumpily, her heart still racing. Clenching her fists, she felt her fingernails dig painfully into her palms. Listening intently, Snivy jumped up onto the mattress and tapped his foot springily, looking at her as if saying, 'Yeah? What now?'

"Now bounce thrice to gain momentum–" White said, "–and jump–"

Jumping off the mattress, Snivy soared into the air and fanned his leafy tail to gain momentum.

Oshawott gazed up at the ceiling, his mouth opening wide and his rounded ears flicking as the grass-type flew over him.

"–Tackle–" White cried in delight, watching as Snivy forcefully smacked into his foe with a burst of blue energy. Spinning backwards, Oshawott shrieked and dizzily shook his head.

"Is that so..." Cheren observed. "Instead of just saying 'use tackle', carefully instructing your pokemon can land you a critical hit..."

"No way! This... We have to do something." Bianca trembled, tugging at her green hat. "Ok Oshawott, you've gotta get up high, too! Get going–"

Listening instantly, Oshawott held onto his belly shell and swerved for the side table. Leaping atop it, he knocked off the gift box and kept running forward at full speed, stepping off and scaling up the wall.

"What the?" White gasped. "The little booger's running on the walls!"

"YES," Bianca cheered ecstatically, "Keep running and then tackle!"

Running around the room twice, Oshawott kicked off the wall and rocketed at Snivy, tackling him down.

"–Keep going–" Bianca yelled.

"Look out, to your left! Tackle–" White gasped.

Running around the room, the two little pokemon proved their power, knocking over the garbage can, throwing the table, and scattering books everywhere in the process.

"You've got it, Oshawott– one more time," Bianca wailed.

"A little more, Snivy! Move from your hip and whip it–" White's eyes widened as Snivy flipped his leafy tail around and smacked straight into Oshawott.

"Shawott–" the water pokemon screamed, flying backwards and landing on the bed with a soft "**Boing!"**

This motion alone sent dust scattering and settling, finally revealing the fainted form of Oshawott on the mattress.

Dumbfounded by the excitement, everyone stood in place, panting and trembling through the sudden silence.

"Wow..." Bianca finally said. "White, you're gonna be an awesome trainer someday, I can tell! No doubt!"

"Uh... ..." Cheren breathed, taking a sweeping look at the wreckage. "Bianca, would you take a look around?"

Darting her eyes about the room, she covered her mouth and gasped in amazement. "Wh-whoa!" she emitted. "What happened?...! Wow! pokemon are amaaaazing–" she rambled on, flailing her arms and almost falling over. The battle had pumped her up and made her excited about having a pokemon, though, coming under Cheren's critical glare made her realize that her excitement was way out of place.

"...Oh." She put her head down. "Um, sorry about your room, White."

"You... are completely hopeless." Cheren shook his head, putting his hands on Bianca's shoulders. "But still... you did good."

Taken aback by his quiet words of praise, she looked up and smiled brightly once again.

"Here!" Cheren suddenly crouched to the floor. "I'll restore your pokemon for you."

Taking a break, both girls watched as Cheren opened his bag and pulled out a variety of supplies– berries, bottles, bandages, powders, tubes and tools. Working quickly, he pulled out a plastic cartridge and a rigid, block-shaped spray canister.

"You can't buy Ethers due to produce regulations," he said; "but it's still possible to make them." Carefully squeezing a berry into the cartridge, he added a capful of a clear, bottled liquid.

Fascinated, White leaned over him and watched him scoop powder, from a compact, with a rounded spoon. It had been awhile since she had seen him perform any kind of science project.

"You should become a doctor AND the Champion," she encouraged him.

"First things first," he said, his expression lightening up as he shook the cartridge. Flipping it over, he slid it into the spray canister like a battery.

"It's finished." He stood up. "I call it... the _Hyper-Max-Restore-Elixir_!"

"Um... The name's kinda long," Bianca quipped.

"Criticize it any further, and I'll translate it into Latin."

As soon as the Snivy and Oshawott received the treatment, they sprung awake and slapped their tails with renewed vigor. Bianca, eager play some more, immediately took this as a sign that White should battle again. Calling Cheren over, she discussed the idea with him, leaving White entirely out of the decision.

"–with all you know, I'm sure can battle without turning the room into a disaster area like I did–"

Barely paying attention to Bianca's soothing voice, White traipsed over to the dark window by the stair's hatch door. Despite the escaped dirt scattered everywhere, the window's reflective glass was still shiny and clean– though beads of condensation were forming and rolling down every now and then.

_Our first pokemon. Our first battle. _White lifted her hand to touch the wet window. _This just might be my last night here in awhile... I'm going to leave home, aren't I? I'm going to become a trainer._

She glared wickedly at her own reflection when she realized that her heartbeat had long since slowed.

_But still. _

_It all sounds ordinary and boring._

In the night sky, a star heard her heart's cruel desire for chaos. Flickering once, it caught her eye, growing in size and emerging with a tail-like flame.

_~To be continued...~_


	3. The Dream of Chaos

_Why do we hope for the end?_

A earsplitting mechanical roar shook the bedroom walls, humming and shrieking in White's ears like the grinding turbines of a large machine.

_For children, it might be because we dream of being the hero who saves the world from its inevitable disaster. This hope is a mesmerizing desire– an ultimate wish. It's entirely shallow, though._

White's fingers slid down the damp window, feeling the vibration from the falling star's explosion. Its flaming tail touched down on the ground in the distance, sending up a pluming ring of hot light which flooded the night's sky and shook the ground.

_But then there's children like me, who wish for the end because we don't want to make real decisions for the future. We cling to the belief that we can do anything, so when actual disaster strikes... our hearts get confused and excited._

_And for a moment, all of our impossible dreams become real._

Bianca screamed, losing her balance and tumbling to the unstable ground. Grabbing Cheren's reaching arm, he pulled her close and she clung tight, anchoring them both against the rattling wall.

"White, the window–" he gasped, reaching his arm out towards the other girl. "Get over here!"

"Ngh–" White hissed, stumbling backwards and grabbing her trembling bookshelf.

"W-what's going on?...!" Bianca bellowed.

"A meteorite? Plane crash? Satellite– rocket, missile, aliens?...!" White listed off random things in an effort to report was she had seen. Regardless of the terrible disaster, her heart leapt with sadistic joy. Something was actually happening!

"White–" a woman's voice blared from downstairs, her mother's; "White, everyone–"

As soon as White's mom called, the terrible tremor stopped, allowing the house to settle and creak for a few seconds afterwards.

"–are you guys alright?" the woman finished her statement, sounding frightened and not much else. Her daughter quickly glanced around the disheveled but intact room before calling back:

"Yep!"

Bianca was wailing, loudly, and Cheren– smothered by the girl's clinging arms and pillowy bosom– was pushing at her, more red-faced and self-conscious about their position than anything else.

White stared at the two teens, a sly and amused smile stretching across her face.

"Hm hm hm," she chuckled mischievously. "Disaster brings opportunity."

"Aren't you going HELP me?" Cheren blasted, trying to wriggle free from the hysterically unaware Bianca.

"Hold on," White said, holding her wrist up and fiddling with her watch. Whirring slightly, it slid out a side and clicked into place. Holding it around backwards, she pointed its face right at them.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Cheren demanded.

A small light flashed, followed by an old-fashioned camera shutter sound. The boy was stunned into cold silence, and when he exploded, it was heatedly.

"You twisted, disturbed girl!" he accused appropriately.

"Snivy, let's bounce," White called, holding her pokeball out and sucking the smug lizard back inside. Resting her knuckles on her hips, she plodded downstairs, taking Cheren's insult in stride.

"Hey mom," she called. Even after leaving the room, her voice still managed to carry into earshot. "–A huge fire has totally engulfed all of Route 1. Can I go there and look around?"

"Sure, dear," the woman agreed easily. "Just be careful." She was never one to deny her daughter anything; it was a rotten breach in parenting, and White swung on and kicked at it like a bored child trying to break a rusted gate.

"Route 1?" Cheren echoed, bewildered by what he was hearing. "All of it?"

At last Bianca let go, sliding away and stumbling to her feet. Scrambling to the window, she looked out and gasped:

"It's so bright!"

In no time at all, the boy was beside her, glaring out at the disaster as well. Smoke poured over the tops of trees and a fiery wall danced across the grassy flatland.

"This is terrible," he uttered, the fire's reflection flickering on the surface of his glasses. "All of the pokemon there... will be burned alive."

Crying out aghast, Bianca grabbed her hat, almost tugging its sides down past her ears.

"No they won't! They'll be fine, I–" Letting go, she grabbed her pokeball out from her bag. Only moments before the disaster struck had she returned her companion to it. "–and Oshawott will stop it!"

Holding her pokeball out like a powerful talisman, she dashed downstairs, leaving the boy to silently panic at the window.

_I know Oshawott is a water-type pokemon and all, _he thought; _but isn't it still too weak to control water?_

Out and down the dirt road he saw White running, her brown ringlets flailing as she dashed into the night. Moments later, Bianca was tripping and stumbling after her, causing Cheren's heart to throb painfully in fear. Not out of fear for their safety– however– but out of fear of being left behind in the wake of something grand.

Stuffing Tepig's pokeball into his coat pocket, he pushed up his glasses and plowed downstairs after them.

* * *

><p>Warm air whipped against White's face and hair, burning with the intensity of a sweltering summer's day. Small chunks of embers flew past her shoulders and the air choked her with disgustingly bitter smoke.<p>

"Ch... stings," she muttered, squinting her eyes tight. _It's a lot worse up close... What caused this?_

In the distance, past the sea of flames, moved a tall and thick shadow. From where she stood, it was hard for White to make out its features or size, but whatever it was– it stepped and croaked with grinding metallic sounds– and then, raising its gigantic arms, screamed inhumanly like a buzz saw being filtered through a vocoder.

"The heck. Is that?" she could barely managed out the words to express the spreading shiver melting down her neck and spine. In these smothering moments of horror, however, lurked a sense of thrill and satisfaction. No amount of daydreaming could compare.

"White!" Bianca called from behind, rushing up on her. "White, the grass– the pokemon–"

The girl was out of breath and frantic, but White immediately understood her concerns when they caught sight of a Lillipup running through the grass, yelping and screeching as fire consumed its back.

"Oshawott, we've gotta help it!" Bianca trembled, blasting the pokemon from his pokeball. "Use Water Gun!"

Glancing around, confused, the tiny otter looked all around before staring down at the ground with his beady eyes.

"Huh? What's wrong?...!" Bianca warbled, frantic by her pokemon's inaction and the nearby Lillipip's painful cries. "Come on Oshawott, you've gotta he–"

–Interrupting her, a ball of swirling ember formed around the Lillipup, encasing the little pokemon momentarily before exploding apart– revealing that the startled creature's fur had been extinguished. A pokeball landed on the exhausted creature's side, zapping it inside and causing the two girls to jump.

"Huh?"

"Silly Bianca," Cheren said as they turned to face him. He pushed up his glasses by their side rim. "–Oshawott doesn't learn Water Gun until level seven."

"Level seven?" Bianca parroted, completely baffled by his pokemon jargon.

"Never mind." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a fistful of candy. "Give these to Oshawott."

"What?" she uttered, taking them in hand. Instantly becoming angry, she balled them in her fists and raved. "Cheren! This is no time to be eating candies! I thought you were a serious person!"

"You want to help, don't you?" He turned his attention towards the wall of flames. "We need to stop this fire, or else..."

"It could spread to Nuvema and burn our houses down," White finished his statement. "Bianca. Listen to Cheren. Think of those as _magical_ candies. They'll make Oshawott strong enough to use Water Gun!"

"Magical candies?" the girl uttered, her eyes shining with excitement. Untwisting a piece from its wrapper, it seemed for a moment as if she were going to eat it herself, however, she bent low and stuffed it into Oshawott's mouth. The rest followed suit.

"Here. Take some, too." Cheren gave a handful to White. "You'll need Snivy's Vine Whip to cut back the grass."

"Right." White wanted to ask him where and how he got so many pieces of Rare Candy, but she figured that wasn't important. The fire was spreading quickly and she had yet to deal with the strange giant lurking on the other side.

"Snivy, let's go!"

The three pokemon faced the fire, fighting back with the power of their elements as their trainers shouted orders. Opening his mouth wide, Oshawott fought the fire and doused wounded pokemon with his water gun and Snivy slashed the grass with his vines.

"Tepig. Though we can eat up the grass with your flames before the fire gets there– it's better to let Snivy prune it," Cheren proclaimed, pointing ahead. "Instead, we'll choke the fire out by stealing its air. Burn up and fight it!"

Charging ahead, Tepig bounded and jumped into the air, encasing a portion of the fire wall in a sphere of swirling flames.

_Ah, it's just like with that Lillipup earlier, _White thought, yanking her head back to observe. Tepig's sphere of Ember exploded apart, revealing a large, clear gap through the fire. White saw her chance to get to the other side.

"You finished whacking those weeds?" she asked, calling her Snivy to attention. With a final slap from his vines, he nodded, sticking his snout up in the air to assert that he had finished his work with enough time to spare.

"Then let's go." White grabbed Snivy and charged through the gap, gasping as the ground's lingering heat seeped through the soles of her high combat boots.

"Where the heck are you going?" Cheren yelled after her.

"There's something suspicious on the other side!" she yelled back.

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Cheren turned to Tepig.

"Keep doing what you're doing," he told it. "Section by section. I'll be right back."

Bianca watched as Cheren also charged between the gap– and her heart lurched when she saw a giant shadow wadding through the fire. For only a second it appeared.

"What was that?" she uttered, her hands shaking. _It was so big..._

"Oshawott... you've done so much already, but... you have to hurry–" As she said this, the little otter responded and turned up his water pressure, fighting the flames with a powerful jet of water.

On the other side of the flames, White stood, baffled by the size of the crater before her. The amount of dirt that it had displaced was tremendous– leaving a fat ring of churned soil completely around the pool-sized hole.

_Whatever had crashed here,_ she thought; _is already up and moving around..._

Facing west, she glanced out at the nearby shore. It was a small pocket bay hidden between thickets of evergreens and short cliffs. If Oshawott and Tepig couldn't smother the fire, she considered the possibility of channeling the ocean water from there.

A massive crackling snap echoed in her ears, stunning her thoughts. Lashing around, White glanced up at the behemoth before her– a clunky, glowing stone mecha holding a fizzing electric cable in hand.

"A Golurk?" she gasped, recognizing the pokemon. _Big... It's twice my height!_

Dropping the sparking live wire at its feet, the mecha spun its wastebasket-sized head around like a blender and shrieked similarly. Right at her.

"Damn, what's this guy's problem?" White spat, backing away while protectively clutching Snivy. "Well whatever it is... it's no reason to blight the land and shred power lines. This guy's definitely looking for a fight."

"GOUGH–" the robot bellowed, seizing its infernal spinning head and focusing its yellow, glow light eyes on her. Lifting its creaking, rocket-like arms at her, it lumbered forward and croaked like a springy coil.

"Hey, get away from me!" White panicked, backing away as it shortened their distance apart from each other. _This thing is a fully evolved pokemon... It may be ground-type while Snivy's a grass-type, but type advantage isn't enough in a case like this. This guy is..._

_At least thirty-five levels beyond Snivy._

Setting Snivy down on the ground behind her, White stepped forward to protect him.

"I don't want you to get hurt, little guy," she said, cracking her knuckles. "So leave this to me."

Impatiently slapping his leafy tail on the ground, Snivy shrilled and demanded her attention.

'You _seriously _think you're stronger than me?' his expression seemed to say. He shrugged. 'Heh. What a stupid kid. You're gonna kill yourself if you do this.'

"You smug snake," White grumbled amusedly, incensed by the pokemon's snarky expression. "I'm bigger than you, so the laws of nature states that I'm stronger. Don't take me lightly."

"GOUGH, GO, GOUGH–" the robot blasted and dragged forward.

"White, get away from that thing–" Cheren's voice hollered, his footsteps pounding nearby.

"Never fear," White said arrogantly, flexing her arms and raising her fists. "I'm a level fourteen human, so my chances are pretty good." Rushing forward, she gritted her sharp demonic teeth and launched her ballistic fist outward.

"–Megaaaa punch–" she tore, slamming her knuckles straight into the mecha's cold, hard stomach.

_**"Thunk!"**_

The both of them– giant robot and girl– stood still, stunned by her complete stupidity. Tears welled in White's eyes as she silently endured the shattering pain in her fist. _Ok... so maybe this really was a bad idea..._

"You IDIOT," Cheren spat, holding his face in embarrassment and disbelief.

"En... no problem," White hoarsely said, pulling her aching fist away. It took everything to keep from crying out. "I can still try reasoning with it..."

"GOOO–" the robot roared tinnily, reaching its massive hand down and grabbing the girl. It clutched and held her like a kid grasping a fashion doll. White grunted and struggled, growling and desperately attempting to pull her arms free.

"Why is this... turning into a... 50s B-movie?" she choked, panicking and wriggling stubbornly. She only wished that this robot was just a guy in a cardboard aluminum suit. "Snivy– I take back what I said– you were right– you gotta fight this thing now–so please–Vine Whip–"

Accosting the giant robot, Snivy unrolled green tendrils from his leafy upturned collar and determinedly slapped away– but to little effect. Grunting in annoyance, Golurk threw his free fist forward and pummeled Snivy, sending the grass snake sailing into the nearest tree trunk.

"Golurk, please put her down," Cheren shouted, sweating nervously and tugging at his foggy glasses. "We don't mean you any harm. We only came here to put out the fire, so please don't hurt her–"

Whirring strangely, the robot spun its head around some more, its body glowing and sparking as if it were short circuiting.

"What? Something's wrong," Cheren observed, noticing that something was amiss with the pokemon's appearances and behavior. _Golurk are supposedly very peaceful, and they purportedly go out of their way to protect pokemon and people._ He remembered this well from the pokemon books he often studied. _For one to crash land here and cause so much trouble..._

He finally noticed it. On the stony giant's chest was an open cavity, a hole from which pulsating light was seeping.

"That's the problem," he sputtered, crouching as he cautiously stepped around the robot. "The copper alloy seal on its chest is gone... Removing that seal makes its internal energy out of control. That's why it's going haywire!"

"Huh?" White overheard him, turning her head to look at the pokemon's open, flaring chest. "Of course... why didn't I notice that?"

_Energy is escaping from this guy at an elevated rate. Struggling to keep it under control, he probably flew into the night... Maybe... He was really trying to throw himself into the open ocean but missed and landed here instead._

_I don't think he meant to do any of this!_

"But then why was he messing with the power lines?" she muttered aloud. She finally realized it. "Golurk, let me go. I understand what you were trying to do now. I'll help you–"

Croaking loudly, the robot momentarily lost motor control, tightening his grip on the girl to an unbearable level. She screamed in pain, resisting and feeling as if she were about to be crushed alive.

"White–" Cheren screamed, standing helplessly at the robot's feet and staring up in horror. From behind him, the flames finally sizzled out.

"Stand back–" Bianca warned, her commanding voice falling over them.

_~To be continued...~_

* * *

><p>I can't stop writing this story, it won't let me! *is bricked to death*<p> 


	4. The Dream of Life

Stepping back, startled, the boy turned to speak: "Bianca, what are you–"

There was a harmless shuffling click, the faint sound of sliding metal, followed by a noise as corrosively ear-bleeding as a thousand balloons– popping all at once:

_**"KPAA–"**_

Some unseen force pierced Golurk's left arm. Groaning in a tremolo voice, the giant robot dropped his hand, letting White flop to the dirt. Cheren dropped to the ground as well, rolling and covering his ears and head, but for an entirely different reason.

"Why," he muttered, still not eager to look up. "–Bianca, WHY do you have a GUN?"

Bianca held her weapon up high, in two hands, training it on her target as she moved closer.

"Huh?" she emitted, wide-mouthed and baffled. "I've always had a gun." She relayed this fact as if she honestly believed that it were common knowledge.

"Yeah, Cheren," White gasped in pain, crawling. "You're _sure_ out of the loop."

"You guys are supposed to tell me about these sort of things– I thought you were my friends!" he blasted. "How could you? All this time–" He sat up, complaining and hysterical. "How can a teenager even be allowed to carry a gun– especially someone like Bianca? What kind of messed-up world is this?"

"Don't be such a baby." Bianca narrowed her eyes, deeply insulted by his lack of faith in her.

"Yeah Cheren. There might be gun bans in Kanto or wherever the heck you came from, but this is Unova. The Great Unova of Freedom and the right to shoot things for little to no reason," White concluded. "You need to get used to it."

"HOW CAN I GET USED TO THAT?"

Ignoring Cheren's complaints, Bianca strengthened her stance and readied herself to shoot again.

"–Wa-wait a minute." Both Cheren and White jumped to stop her.

"Bianca, you shouldn't be allowed to hold a gun... it's wrong," Cheren coaxed her, grabbing her right arm and shoulder.

"Yeah it's fun, but don't shoot him. There's a better way!" White exclaimed, grabbing her left.

"There's an angel and a devil on my shoulders, Oshawott!" Bianca exclaimed, completely mystified. "Whoa... Which one do I listen to?" She cluelessly gazed down at the otter, awaiting an answer with baited breath.

Oshawott covered his fuzzy face with his paws; this human was hopeless.

"We're both telling you to do the same exact thing," Cheren spat, a vein popping on his forehead. "so just put the gun down!"

It wasn't until Bianca lowered her gun that White began to speak and move again. Hunched over painfully, holding her crushed side, she began to relay her plan.

"Golurk ripped out a power line, and I think I know why," White said. "He's was trying to rid himself of all that excess energy. Power lines carry alternating currents, so–"

"–Of course," Cheren interrupted, holding his chin and nodding. "I see what you're thinking."

"Um guys," Bianca said, confused by their nerdiness. "I don't see anything at all."

"Everyone, get your pokemon together. I'll need your cover–" White commanded, hurrying into the trees. _I can't believe I tried punching that robot. Stupid... It crushed me so hard and it walloped Snivy. Was it really worth the thrill? _ Cradling her bruised sides, she crawled into the underbrush and found him.

Sprawled out beneath a tree was the green little lizard, his eyes shut and his mouth twisted into a pained expression. He had fainted from only one hit.

"Not so smug anymore, are you?" White said, frowning sadly at his pathetic form. "I'm sorry... My heart wished for something bad to happen. I didn't want an ordinary journey. I wasn't satisfied. I got greedy, so..."

Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a leftover piece of Rare Candy. Twisting off the blue wrapper, she popped the pink gum drop into Snivy's mouth.

"But I'll make it all right," she said, holding him as he glowed once and slowly regained consciousness. "I just need your help one more time. Only a little, though. I'll do the rest, and then you can relax."

_Rare candy: raises a pokemon by one level, or revives them with minimal health._

* * *

><p>Out on the open route, Bianca and Cheren stood, keeping far from Golurk as it noisily lumbered about. Its arm, still agitated by the gun shot, jolted and sparked. Its unsealed chest cavity, sizzling with overflowing energy, flashed brightly with yellow light.<p>

"Why can't I just shoot it?" Bianca asked, eager to stop it from dragging up the landscape.

"You can't solve _every_ problem by shooting at it." Cheren frowned. "This pokemon is in bad condition... You know what that means? It means that it could explode at any moment."

"Like a bomb?...!"

"Yes."

Bianca reflected on this. Growing anxious, she clutched Oshawott close in her arms.

"I don't understand," she said. "What exactly is White going to–"

Golurk stopped, retracting its fists into its heavy arms. Followed by a high-pitched whistling noise, smoke poured from the robots neck and its head began spinning once again. Flashing from yellow to red, its chest discharged electricity and the whistling noise grew fiercer.

"It's too late–" Cheren gasped, grabbing Bianca's hand. "We need to get out of here!"

"But White, she's–"

Sliding down from the side embankment, the girl leapt from the trees, dashing forward with Snivy riding on her shoulders.

"I don't know if we have enough time," White spat, her eyes searching and locating the sparking live wire. "I don't know if this will really work, either–"

"GO–" Golurk raised its arms heavenwards, blasting fire from the rocket-like cylinders.

"Here we go– Wrap," White said, holding her own arms out and watching as Snivy's vines climbed and grew around them. "Eject!"

Snivy released the disposable tendrils from his neck, flipping backwards off her shoulders and landing in the dirt.

"See ya," White yelled, continuing onward and diving for the live wire. Lugging the heavy line between her vine-coated arms, she squinted as the power line tried to shock her.

_Almost there–_

Jumping, she raised the wire over her head and rammed it into Golurk's chest, pressing against the explosive surge and fighting against the powerful shock. Fighting her sliding feet and the wire's overhead weight, she forced on, keeping the connection held firm. She screamed and cursed as the protective vines began to wilt and weaken.

"I don't understand what she's doing," Bianca asserted. "So stop her!"

Kneeling, Cheren held onto Tepig's front hooves, both their expressions stunned senseless.

"Power lines carry electricity to our home through an alternating current," Cheren began, keeping calm despite White's painful shrieks. "Unlike with a direct current, an alternating current can change directions... This means that your wall plug can not only give electricity, but take electricity back as well."

"What? That's crazy!" Bianca flailed her arms. "So then why'd she cover her arms with all those vines?"

"Electric is only half effective against grass. Obviously." He pushed up his glasses.

"Oooh."

"Would you stop chatting over there and tell me when to stop?...!" White yelled, enraged by their casual conversation. "I'm BLINDED here."

"Just a little longer. Golurk is weakening–" Cheren shouted.

"Now?...!"

"No, not now."

"NOW?"

"Yes. Now!"

With a mighty pull, White yanked the line out and dropped it aside. Panting, she knelt and grasped her knees, watching as the crisped vines fell from her arms.

Groaning like a slowed audio file, Golurk dropped its arms and fell backwards– its yellow eyes dimming. Little by little, the light in its chest began to fade.

"Wait. What's happening?" White demanded, growing concerned as the robot's voice faded as well. _I got rid of all his excess energy. He should fine now. So why is he..._

Carrying their pokemon, Bianca and Cheren appeared by her side– with Snivy traipsing close behind.

"Because the seal on Golurk's chest is missing," Cheren trailed; "it's... he's... unable to restart his regeneration functions..."

"Wait, what does that even mean?" Bianca demanded.

"It means Golurk is dying," Cheren said. "He has been, ever since his seal was removed."

"No... Can't we do something?" White trembled. "It's not his fault, it's mine, I did this to him–"

"–I said he was already dying... It's not your fault."

"Yes it is. I made this happen–" Leaning against Golurk's massive chest, White gripped it tightly with her fingers, trying not to cry. "He shouldn't have to die, that's stupid! He's a ghost-type, this doesn't make any sense, I'll reseal it–"

She senselessly pressed her hands against the jagged cavity in his dimming chest, trying to revive him. But it wasn't working.

Cheren and Bianca watched her, devastated as she burst into tears and kept pressing on, despite her useless efforts.

"Use my," she managed out. "Take my arms– rip them out– why isn't it working?"

"White," Bianca whimpered, putting a hand on the girl's sobbing back.

Cheren held his head down, pushing up his glasses as he managed to keep his stinging eyes from watering. Crying would do nothing in this case. _Is it possible? A makeshift way to seal Golurk's power? I need to think of something_...

Eyeing the pokeball motif on White's bobbing hat, a thought suddenly occurred to him.

"There is... something," he said, opening his bag. "It's a long shot, but it's worth a try."

Out from his bag's side pocket, he produced a green and gray pokeball. Desperate and hopeful, White jumped to attention, staring up at him.

"A pokeball allows us to tame wild pokemon because it limits and contains their power," he explained, handing the ball to White. "I theorize that this limiting ability _might_ be enough to seal Golurk– though– there's no telling what state he'll be in afterwards. Do you still want to try?"

White took the ball in hand, reflectively.

_Every living thing deserves life. No matter what... through pain and happiness, forever in pursuit of endless dreams... Isn't that ideal? _

_I can make this decision– right?_

White looked over her shoulder at Snivy, who tilted his nose up.

'Go ahead and do it, kid,' he seemed to say. 'If that's what you believe in.'

Stepping back, White wound up her arm. Lifted her leg up, she rotated her hips, pitching the pokeball at Golurk. Absorbing the robot's body inside, the little ball twitched on the ground for several long moments. White's eyes burned into it, her heart racing in determination.

At last, the ball finally clicked.

"Did it work?" Bianca asked, tensely. "Is Golurk ok now?"

Cheren hurried over and grabbed the ball up for everyone, glimpsing inside. Within he saw the Golurk's form, slowly moving and glowing with returning life.

"Of course," he said. "Anything is possible through science... after all."

* * *

><p>Brown leaves cascaded down on the breeze, and slowly, sunlight broke through the overcast clouds.<p>

From the window of Professor Juniper's lab, Bianca and Cheren stood, looking out at the distant bay and at White– who was motionlessly leaning against its guard rail.

"I know it's only been a day... But. White has changed a lot since she met Snivy and Golurk, hasn't she?" Bianca mentioned, leaning against the sill. "She seems different. Calm. It's like she's at peace."

"Hm," Cheren muttered, watching the window closely. "I don't know about that..."

As he said this– a flashing light rebounded from White's hip, allowing Golurk to materialize behind her. Grabbing the girl up, the giant robot tossed her over his shoulder, groping her legs and holding her in place as she kicked and yelled.

"AL–" White's enraged voice carried all the way to the lab; "–I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GOING TO KILL YOU... AGAIN."

"Oh my!" Bianca put her hands over her mouth. "It seems Alphonse still won't obey her. Didn't you say that the pokeball would help tame it?"

"I said it would help... not do it instantly." Cheren adjusted his glasses. "She needs to earn gym badges if it's to ever fully obey her..."

"Well. White's x-rays came up clear," Juniper proclaimed, appearing behind them with a large, yellow envelope; "so I think all that _fun_ that she's having outside should be juuust fine."

"Professor," Cheren said. "I don't think she's having fun right now."

"It looks like fun to me!" Bianca cheered, throwing up her arms. "I wanna go join in, too!" Dashing outside, she hurried towards the guard rail in hopes of getting in on the man-handling action.

Cheren held his face in disbelief.

"As for your report, Cheren," Juniper began, standing before the window as well; "I'm very impressed. That was some quick scientific thinking on your part, using a Dusk Ball like that."

"Really? I still wonder if it was the right choice," he said, watching as Bianca jumped at Golurk. Humming and droning playfully, the stone robot gently offered her his arm to climb upon.

"True. A Heavy Ball might of sealed Alphonse just as well, and the results would have been more consistent. Because you used a Dusk Ball, the sealing power is only strong at night..."

"...allowing Golurk to break free from his pokeball during the day," Cheren finished her thought. "Though it still seems to effectively seal his energy."

"Hmm." Juniper nodded, holding her hand over her eyes to block out the arriving sun. "You kids really are something else. I believe, and know, that you'll go far... I have no doubts, giving you those pokedexes."

"Thanks."

Bianca and White rode on Golurk's shoulders as he danced from side to side. With Oshawott and Snivy being released from their pokeballs, the four of them sat, like birds perched on a suit of armor.

"However," Cheren said. "I still don't get why she named it Alphonse..."

_~To be continued~_

* * *

><p>*Cue first FMA ending theme*<p> 


	5. The Dream of Liberty

_The night we saved Golurk, I dreamed I was a peasant. _

_There was a king on a wheel, revolving above me. As a threat, he opened the wheel and showed me the night sky– the clearest I'd ever seen it before._

_"Without truth, how would you wander through all that endlessness?" he asked. "How would you ever reach perfection?"_

_"Ideals," I said with certainty. "As long as I can dream, perfect things will live inside of me. Let's abandon the truth, so we may live happily in the ideal of dreams. Forget the sadness brought by the truth of reality."_

_But the king grew sullen and resolute. _

_"Go on, then," he said, sending me up; "and wander. May you never find true happiness."_

* * *

><p>Sitting high atop Golurk's shoulder, Bianca kicked her legs, gazing down at her pokedex. Reservedly, she marveled its glossy, colorful screen.<p>

"I know Professor Juniper gave us these for pokemon research and all," she began; "but do you think they're maybe powerful enough to run games? Don't tell Cheren about this, please."

"Yes, sis. I had the same thought last night," White said, leaning against Alphonse's spiked epaulet. "So I patched up a few emulators and roms for mine. They run great, so I can give you copies if you'd like. Cheren never has to know."

"Really?" Bianca clutched her pokedex ecstatically. "That's great! Usually we need Cheren's help with these kinda things, but... have you noticed how scary he's been about his pokedex, lately?"

"Have I ever," White exclaimed, sitting up straight. "Did you see how he carries the thing? In a sock. He told me 'I suggest you do the same, since you treat your stuff so poorly!' Then I showed him the scratch on my screen. He shat bricks."

Bianca erupted into loud, frenetic laughter, bringing a crooked grin to White's face.

"I actually put it there myself," she mentioned. "Just to see what he'd do."

"White! That's horrible..."

"Yeah! It's horrible, isn't it? But it was worth it. His expressions are so exaggerated and funny. I love seeing them."

Bianca pulled Oshawott close, looking down at the ground.

"I do... too."

"Hm... Well," White said, glancing knowingly at Bianca. "I guess we'd better get going! Hup–"

Sliding down Golurk's arm, White landed, stomped, and wobbled backwards. Holding her arms out, she invited Snivy to follow suit.

"Come on, I'll catch you," she offered.

She would've never, had she known that Snivy would dive straight into her ribs. Yelling out, she set the pokemon down and doubled over– falling to her knees and twitching like an insect on a truck grill.

"W-what's wrong?" Bianca jumped down, grabbing her friend's shoulders. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" White stood up. "My ribs ache, is all. Professor Juniper said I'd be fine though. Remember?"

"Yes..." Bianca recalled a few nights ago– when Alphonse, the Golurk, had lost control and nearly crushed White in his hand.

"I would've been pulverized if it weren't for you," White said, nearly laughing. "You drew and shot your gun– without any hesitation. It was impossibly cool."

Bianca pulled her cap down over her face, staring down at the ground.

"No. It was impossibly thoughtless," she said. "I was scared and... reached for the only strength I had. In this way, I think Cheren's right. I can't solve every problem by shooting at it. I could've messed up that night, and... what then?"

"What then, whatever. You _didn't_ mess up. You saved me, remember? Confidence itself is a strength, so... Make it yours. You know. I think you're strong enough to become a bodyguard, just like your dad, if that says anything."

"You think so?" Bianca smiled, albeit unhappily. "But he doesn't think so. He thinks I'm too weak to live. I feel... so useless."

"Not so useless! You want to travel with us, right?" White grabbed Bianca's hand. "That's what you're worrying about, right? Being allowed to go with us. So let's go and... convince your dad right now!"

"White–" Bianca stumbled along, being led by the arm. The two of them ran off, leaving their pokemon to play outside.

* * *

><p>White stood in Bianca's living room, right between the girl and her dad.<p>

"Sir, we need to talk to you about something," White began, gazing up at the grumpy and thick-bodied man. She yawned slightly, knowing fully well what had to be done. It _certainly _was going to be painful.

"This again? I know what you're going to say," he grumbled, his voice raising with every syllable. "I suggest that you forget about it, before you get hurt."

"I don't think you really know what I'm about to say–"

"–Oh I do. You want me to release Bianca, my only daughter, out into this dangerous world?" He stretched his tree trunk of a neck. "No, no, a thousand times no!" His roar blasted over them like a psionic wind storm, whipping their hair back and freezing them to the bone.

The bored expression finally fell from White's face. Taking a step forward, she grabbed Bianca's hand and pulled her behind.

"You'll be surprised to know," White began; "that I have something far different to say. That is, Bianca and I want your blessings."

"Uh?" Bianca emitted. _Well that's an odd way to put it..._

The man grumbled, tilting his head, confused and momentarily lapsing into silence. Facing him, as if pledging some backwards allegiance, White swept her left hand over her heart and held it there– peering right into his eyes.

"That's right!" she exclaimed. "Without any experience or knowledge of the world, Bianca and I fell in love."

"EEH?" Bianca expelled, too freaked out say any more. Searching White's face, she couldn't tell if the girl was joking or not. It was always impossible to tell; White had been a magnificent liar since childhood.

"That's right! So let us both marry." White threw her head back, delivering each ridiculous line without break. "Think about the advantage. You'll never again have to worry about any man ever taking her away– for it will be a woman instead!"

Bianca's father had already frozen halfway through the speech; his mouth gaped and his eyes burned murderously. His blood, peeking beneath his skin, was finally reaching a roiling boil, allowing every vein on his body to pop.

"–I swear to keep your daughter happy, safe and loved," White continued on, hiding her rampant fear behind a ridiculously smug countenance. This man was going to crush her, worse than any Golurk ever could.

"What... What did you just say?" he roared, his wife sobbing noisily at the nearby kitchen sink.

"I told you– look what you've done to our daughter," the woman cried. "Now we'll never have any grandchildren!"

"Wait! How is this MY fault?"

"You repressed her so much... Look what you've done!"

"No, this, I–" breathing hysterically, the man looked back at White. Taking one look at her wildly grinning face, he lost control. "You... You– Impish little–"

He lashed his arm, connecting it against her face and throwing her cheek clear over her shoulder. Neck popping and skin smacking, the room fell silent, and remorseful guilt drained everyone's face of color.

"You done?" White mumbled, holding her stinging cheek. Looking up, she saw the man's mortified expression and stilled hand. There was no way he could peacefully explain this to her parents.

"Heh. Well... April Fools," she finally said. "I was hoping that you'd laugh instead of smacking me one, though."

With a grunt, the man's face turned pale in shock. It was as if a bag of thunderbolts had been dropped on his head. He had forgotten the date on today's calendar.

"Don't worry. No big deal. I've got tons of bruises already," White said, lifting her shirt to show her black and blue sides. Bianca's mother gasped when she saw them.

"So... we'll be leaving now. We've got a date with Cheren, see." Grabbing the stunned and voiceless girl, White pulled her out the front door. "Later!"

* * *

><p>Except for the large crater along the way, Route 1 was back to normal. Wild grass had sprung back faster than the fire that had razed it and even sharper than the new month's frost. In Unova, anything was possible– even the beginning of Winter in April.<p>

Wrapping a duct tape roll around Alphonse's pokeball, White tore it free with her teeth. Taking a moment to observe the ball's smothered, lop-sided shape, she clipped it alongside Snivy's and beamed proudly– bruised smack marks and all.

"Saying that to her father," Cheren spat. "Did you want to die?" Searching his bag for an ice pack, he unzipped a side pocket and felt around.

"Come on now. Admit that I've made things easier for Bianca's future boyfriend," White warbled, waiving her arms around like noodles. "And besides, I wanted this year's joke to be **spectacular**. Yes. I think it was even better than last year's fire cracker wash basin barrage."

"Well congratulations. You're a spectacular idiot," he conceded, unzipping his bag's middle pocket.

Hissing loudly, a predator leapt out at him– a serpent escaping from his bag. Making itself known, it jumped into the air and dove, alarming Cheren so much that he emitted a short scream and fell.

Bouncing to the ground, the predator revealed itself to be paper cut-out of Serperior tapped around a giant spring. White threw back her head and guffawed deliriously, slapping her thighs all the while.

"You sociopath!" Cheren blasted, jabbing a flustered finger at her. "When will you put your brain to more mature uses? Your pranks have gone too far!"

"I got you good, though," she chortled, wiping a tear from her eye.

"How can you treat your friends like this? It's unforgivable! Just look at Bianca's face, she's still stupefied from your bizarre marriage proposal!"

White glanced at the girl and indeed found her still stunned and voiceless– as if her soul was hanging by a thread from her mouth.

"She looks OK to me," White lied.

"You...!"

"You mad?"

He grabbed her by her vest, ready to throttle her. Thankfully, Bianca snapped awake just in time to stop him. She waived her arms frantically between the two.

"Wait a minute!" she yelled. "Hey, listen! White, Cheren, I just thought of something fun!"

Cheren turned aside, letting go and pretending as if he were always calm. Pushing up his glasses, they gleamed impressively in the sunlight.

"There's no time for all this nonsense," he scolded after mild contemplation. "Today's the day we start our journey. In occasion of this, the professor is waiting for us ahead, so–"

Bianca grabbed his arm, and then White's, pulling them close and darting her eyes at the road ahead.

"I know. But if we're starting a journey together," she insisted; "we should at least step down the first road together... at the same time!"

Huffing, Cheren pulled his mouth taut and obliged. "Fine... OK." Though he agreed reluctantly, it was clear that he was somewhat touched by her sentiment.

White nodded her head. "Here we go, then–"

Following the road, the three friends charged ahead. Skipping suddenly, the girls began singing, haphazardly dragging Cheren along.

"You said nothing about a musical," he protested, red-faced and burdened.

In the wake of this noise and partying, a Lillipup jumped from the grass, trotting and barking close behind. Recognizing them, she followed them all the way to Accumula Town– though her heart was focused on only one trainer.

* * *

><p>"So, let's wrap this up." Juniper slammed her hand down on the shop counter, startling the pokecenter employees. "I've given you the basics of being a trainer!"<p>

White and Bianca stood, respectfully, nodding their heads at every instructive word the professor emitted. Being too smart to stick around, Cheren had wandered off behind their backs, possibly to go check out the upland town as well.

"So then. If you don't have any more questions, I'm going to head back to Nuvema Town now." Professor Juniper saluted. "But one final thing... When you get to Striaton City, go and meet an inventor named Fennel."

"An inventor?" Bianca muttered. "Um... Do you know her?"

The professor turned and urgently glanced at the automatic doors, distracted by something.

"Yes. She's a friend of mine from long ago," she said, turning her back. "She's researching other things these days, but she might be able to help you with Alphonse's missing seal, or anything else for that matter."

"Right," White nodded. _It's still as mystery as to who removed it and why..._

Juniper walked for the automatic doors. Holding her arm up high she waived it twice, not bothering to turn around. "Best of luck, girls," she said. "I hope that your journeys prove to be the adventure of a lifetime!"

The doors slid shut. After loading them with instructions, she had expected that both girls would become absorbed by meditation. They, however, became absorbed by shopping.

"Ooh! What should I buy?" Bianca gasped, struggling to see behind the shop counter. "Potions and pokeballs are definitely important–"

"–Definitely not potions. They're overpriced and overrated," White hissed, hovering over her shoulder like a very annoying Basculin. "Vending machines have all you'll ever need. Fresh Water, Lemonade... Soda Pop."

"You and your Soda Pop political agenda," Bianca huffed. "Um, hello? I'll take five pokeballs. And three potions. Er, maybe four." She leaned over the counter to get away.

Feeling ignored and unloved, White plodded outside, leaving Bianca to sort out her purchases. Stomping along the way, White stopped and wandered back when she noticed a Lillipup by the curb, panting ecstatically with its tongue hanging out.

"Wish I could be so eager about breathing!" White grumped stupidly, shaking away and wandering on. A cacophony of voices alerted her.

"Sounds like something's going on in the plaza!" a man exclaimed over the collective roar. White turned her head and looked. If she didn't have any purposeful direction, she did now.

In the distance she saw a line of knights standing with their chins held high. Their presence, demanding greater attention than any show or circus, drew droves of townspeople from all around. It was some kind of gathering, or exhibition.

"Live action role-players?" White murmured, standing on her tip-toes to see better. "But they got no boffers or beanbags." Baffled by this contradiction, she wandered even closer, her curiosity and excitement propelling her. As an added bonus, she found Cheren, standing amongst the crowd and straining to look over it as well. She rushed to accost him.

"Cheren! You knew about this, didn't you?" White accused, snagging him from behind. "That's why you ran off! How could you hold out on me? Especially when you know how I feel about LARP or organized violence in general."

"White," Cheren uttered, hooking his arm around her neck. "Come here for a sec." He pulled her face close.

"Huh?"

"Does the REALLY look like LARP-ing to you?" he growled.

"Nerds dressed up in medieval garb, about to engage in fantasy sword fights?" White muttered. "Yes."

Letting go of her, he pushed up his glasses. "Your feeble grasp on reality is truly astonishing."

"Hm... In sooth, bro."

"Make another verbal anachronism, and I'll toast you."

Ignoring his threat, White suddenly whooped at the knights, wildly flailing her arms: "Thunderbolt! Thunderbolt! Thunderbolt–"

Scrambling, Cheren grabbed and muffled her mouth, effectively shutting her up.

"My name is Ghetsis." An aging man walked forward: the general of the knights. "I am here representing Team Plasma."

Becoming entranced by the man's impressive appearance, White stopped struggling and Cheren loosened his grasp on her mouth. This Ghetsis, with his colorful mantle and castle-shaped epaulets, awed them into silence.

"Today, ladies and gentlemen," he broadcasted. "I would like to talk to you about Pokemon liberation."

The crowd gasped together with stupefied horror, almost as if they were a single organism.

"Hm, Pokemon Liberation. Are they advertising a new game story line?" White murmured, still believing this was a LARP demonstration.

"No," Cheren said, holding his chin. "Stop paying attention to what you're hearing and seeing, and take a moment to think."

* * *

><p><em>The night my paladins located the Light Stone– I had a dream I was standing on the gateway of inexhaustibility. <em>

_Below me, there was a simple peasant carrying a torch and a spear. She was stubborn and nothing could convince her of the truth– my truth. There was nothing I could do, but send her away._

_Is this vision... the future?_

The young man pulled the brim of his trucker hat down, gazing ahead at the knights. In order to begin traveling the path of the hero, he had to blend in with the crowd around him. His recollections disturbed him, but the moaning from all these commoners proved even more upsetting:

"These guys are nuts."

"Look at their _stupid_ outfits." From all angles, voices came and criticized the young man's paladins. Eyes rolled, tongues clicked, and uppity attitudes abounded.

"What a bunch of weirdoes."

_So many shallow commoners!_ The young man graciously shook his head. _They think they have all the answers. They honestly believe they know everything... Humans– they'll aggressively attack anything beyond their understanding and enslave everything else._

The impressive orator known as Ghetsis paced back and forth before the young man and crowd, shuffling his heavy mantle and armor. Sweeping his arms dramatically, he caught the attention of the commoners and again baffled them into silence.

"Pokemon are subject to the selfish commands of trainers..." he said. "They get pushed around when they are our 'partners' at work. They get overworked until they faint... Think about it. Not even humans are forced to work in such dire conditions. Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?"

For a moment, the commoners exploded and argued, overwhelmed by this truth. The young man, however, looked up at Ghetsis and smiled, proud to hear these words.

"N, my lord," a gentleman whispered from behind, hiding in the crowd with him. "Do you feel his words? Your father developed his charisma and leadership abilities through his many travels. He gathered followers by swaying their hearts, just like this. In a similar way, you must travel and become the Hero of Unova."

"I understand," the young man spoke. "Don't speak any louder, or these humans may overhear us."

"That is very responsible of you, my lord."

Deep and shrill voices mixed together, echoing in N's ears and driving him to uncomfortable silence. There were too many humans making too many demands. All of them wanted to be heard, savagely fighting by raising their voices over one another.

He allowed himself to look up– once– and his eyes caught sight of that simple, stubborn peasant.

_~To be continued...~_

XxXxXxXxXxxXx

o_o *stares*


	6. The Dream of Happiness

From the edge of the discordant crowd, White crept and approached the line-up of gleaming knights. Taking advantage of the chaos, she stuck her fingers in mouth and whistled loudly, signaling one of the young men. Startled, he gazed back at her, frowning and clanking his armor confusedly.

"Nice skirt," White blurted at him, giving two thumbs up. "Shall ye barter Friend Codes?"

"Et-it's a TUNIC," he stammered, unable to tell if she was insulting his garb or actually trying a pick-up line.

"Skirt, tunic, dress, whatever," White proclaimed, waiving her arms around. "I put on my robe and wizard hat–"

Before any more nonsense could occur, Cheren emerged from the crowd and seized her by the ear.

"WHITE, STOP SEXUALLY HARASSING THE DEMONSTRATORS," he blasted, his face darkening as he dragged her backwards.

"Ow, ow. NO– There's more to be said–"

"Idiot! Since when did you get so boy crazy?"

"Since now!" White bellowed, pulling away. There was an endless amount of joke material to be utilized.

"Come BACK HERE." Cheren fought the crowd and chased after her. "These people... aren't who you think they are!"

"What? What'you mean?" Sensing the urgency in Cheren's voice, she fell back, coming shoulder to shoulder with him once again.

"Look. You see this?" Forming a triangle with his fingers, he held them up, motioning for her to look through them. Leaning in, she stared, noticing that they framed the main speaker, Ghetsis, or more specifically– the eye on his cape.

"A favorite symbol of their evil organization," Cheren explained heatedly.

"Evil organization? ... Is it a cult?"

"No. Something far worse."

As they gaped up at Ghetsis, the man noticed their shenanigans and stared right back at them, intensely– piercing them with his single, uncovered eye.

"Now," he boomed, seemingly speaking right at them; "Ladies and gentlemen–"

"To the back," Cheren hissed in White's ear; "I'll explain more once we're out of range." As soon as he spoke, he turned and squeezed through the crowd– an easy feat for a skinny boy like him.

White, however– stunned by Ghetsis's commanding voice and stare– found it hard to turn away. Walking backwards, she nearly tripped as she lumbered off.

_What's Cheren talking about? _she pondered, watching the people around her quiet down to hear the rest of the speech. _Well, this all __**does**__ seem suspicious. That guy up there is a powerful public speaker._

_The way he's looking at me, how he's staring right through me... _She couldn't look away.

_It's like he knows who I am._

Finally drifting back through the crowd, White ended up in the rear with Cheren. Unaware that they were still being watched, they spoke freely and more loudly than before.

"Bro. What is this? What's going on?" White questioned, excited about the oncoming answer.

"The Pokelluminati," he answered nervously, pushing up his glasses. "A secret, elitist organization bent on enslaving mankind and creating a New World Order."

"...Wha huh?"

"How could you have **not** heard of them?" Cheren snapped harshly, folding his arms and rattling off his knowledge. "They implant symbols and subliminal messages into all forms of media: books, television, movies, national events, and even pop music videos. They're... They're in our government, they're poisoning our tap water, and they're constantly spreading brain-numbing gas clouds in the sky by jet... called chemtrails." He clenched his fists and raised them, incensed by all this injustice.

"They're watching us ALL THE TIME," he declared; "and no one is safe."

"..." Nodding her head, White frowned, forcing her twitching mouth the remain still. "Hmm," she managed to grunt out.

Since it was too painful to hold back any longer, she closed her eyes and gagged, trilling as if she were about to barf out sheer laughter. Throwing back her head, she finally caved and let go, blasting at the sky:

"Uwa...

HAHAHA–"

Cheren stood, silenced and deeply insulted by White's sheer mirth. So frenzied was her guffawing, that it carried over the crowd, distracting a few onlookers and even causing Ghetsis to pause his speech mid-sentence.

"White," Cheren spat through clenched teeth. "You're not helping."

Silencing herself, White collapsed to her knees, holding her stomach and heaving, gasping for breath. It wasn't until she stopped chuckling that Cheren realized that she had agitated her bruised ribs.

"Sorry... I didn't know," White managed out; "that you had such a killer sense of humor."

"I WASN'T JOKING." Stomping on the cement, he flailed his arms wildly. If he had a book, he would've surely thrown it at her.

"We sincerely," Ghetsis declared, swishing his mantle has he turned; "appreciate your attention."

Systematically grabbing their banners up, the knights formed two lines and waited for Ghetsis, surrounding him. One last time, the man glared at White, leaning to whisper something to one of the knights.

White stared back, straining to listen, but hearing nothing. At last, the man left in tow with his entourage, marching on and out of town.

The crowd murmured amongst itself in the following moments afterward. Half-convinced, they wondered what to do and what to believe.

Looking around sneakily, and older man petitioned the crowd for their responses.

"About that speech..." he called everyone's attention. "What do you think we should do?"

"Liberate pokemon?" a young man pondered aloud; "That's not even possible!"

Mumbling, the crowd slowly dispersed, taking their comments and opinions with them. A small group, however, split off and rushed to the nearby pokecenter to release their pokemon.

"Team Plasma, is it?" Cheren muttered. "Is that what they call themselves?"

"What were they thinking?" White asked, standing up off her knees. "Delivering such a radical speech on April Fools Day... Less people are gonna take them seriously now."

"I think you're completely missing the point."

"I think I made a new and more relevant point."

"I think you _don't even know_ the meaning of relevant!"

"I think you think too much," White spat, brushing up her sleeve as if she were about ready to punch him out.

"Is this what you always resort to?" Cheren antagonized, holding his chin and sniffing condescendingly. "Physical threats, once your reasoning dulls down?"

White dropped her fists, growling, unsure of how to respond. Frowning, she finally slapped on a forced, sharp-toothed smile.

"Ooh, they're watching us." She wriggled her fingers at him. "Even in the bathroom! Better look out, Cheren."

"So childish." Dismissing her foolish behavior, he turned his back, ready to walk off and leave her.

"Especially since you're absolutely scrawny," White egged on. "Too bad for you, there's nothing physical for you to 'resort to' once your brain power fails."

Cheren scoffed and stopped, quickly losing his cool composure. More than anything, he hated to be taunted over his lack of muscle or physical strength. Especially by White.

"Zero muscles," she exclaimed gleefully.

"That's it–" Flustered, he dropped his bag to the ground and whipped around– latching onto her wrists and pulling her with all his might. She easily twisted them away, laughing wholeheartedly at him.

"Pfft. Let me toughen you up–" Football tackling him from behind, she crushed him in her arms, hissing as she bared the pain that it caused to her own ribs.

"Ugh-uga–" gasping, Cheren heard his back pop and saw his hands turning red. Wriggling and desperate to escape honorably, he swatted at a pokeball on her hip, smacking off another in the process.

**"PSHH–"**Snapping oddly, Alphonse's pokeball burst open, releasing the giant stone robot out into the town square.

"Uwa?" White gasped, feeling her feet being lifted off the ground. "Eyaaaah–" With a hefty throw, Alphonse smacked her onto his broad shoulder, holding her legs in his hands and squeezing them.

"No way. I DUCT TAPED your pokeball," White wailed, whimpering and struggling. "PUT ME DOWN, RIGHT NOW. GRR."

Snorting with laughter, Cheren looked away, holding his mouth.

"You find this funny, DON'T YOU?" White accused. "Come on... Mercy–"

Though the crowd had dissipated, one single bystander was left– a young man with scruffy green hair, the mysterious person known as N. Hiding behind the brim of his trucker hat, he pulled it down further.

_These two,_ he thought, looking at Cheren and White closely. _I've been watching them this whole time, and not once were they like the other commoners. Especially that girl. They questioned nothing and they were influenced by nothing. A neutral force._

_It's like they're... in their own little world together. Where no one and nothing can reach them. _With a cringing pain in his chest, he realized that it looked like fun. To be playing together so carefree– so unconcerned and unaware– to be that involved with another human–

No, it was impossible.

_Hmhmhm, hehehehe–_ small voices giggled and echoed in his mind. The laughter of pokemon.

_What's this?_ Gasping, he clutched his head, confused by their joyous ringing. _Why are they laughing so happily? Where are they coming from?_

He saw Cheren's bag and Snivy's pokeball– cast aside on the ground. Giggles were coming from each.

_Those? But they're trapped inside and enslaved... _Drawn to them, N approached the objects and crouched down low, digging through Cheren's bag and pulling out a pokeball. He released Tepig and then Snivy, out onto the ground before him.

_Tell me... Why are you laughing?_ N communicated with them. _Why are you so happy?_

_What's this? An interview?_ Snivy crossed his arms. _Well if you must know, I find my human to be hilarious. You have a problem with that?_

Tepig snorted in agreement, twitching his springy tail and nodding.

_Your human? _N frowned._ It's not __them__ who are __yours__, but are __you__ who are __theirs__._

_Nonsense! _Tepig protested. _The professor assigned us to protect them... She believes we can show them their futures. Cheren relies on me. He didn't reject me... He wants to be with me forever._

"Juniper," N muttered, correctly guessing who this 'professor' was. "You've been tricked– lied to. You're now enslaved– to be tossed into storage when you're no longer needed. Either that, or you'll have to fight endlessly for the rest of your lives. Don't you understand? Humans are **not** your friends."

_Kid, please._ Snivy stuck his snout in the air. _I already know about you humans. I already know you're all liars. _

"I'm different," N gasped, taken aback by this pokemon's back talk. "You can trust me, unlike others–"

–_I'd rather trust MY liar._ Snivy tapped his foot impatiently. _She's always full of it and she exaggerates everything... but only I know how pathetic and needy she truly is. She belongs to me, and I like it like that._

"You'll never reach perfection in this state," N muttered.

_Kid! Look at me._ Snivy held his leafy arms out. _I AM perfection. I would tell you more, but I'm too important to waste my time... You mad?_

"Saying such strange things– I see that human has already corrupted you," N rushed, gritting his teeth. "You just don't know any better, but I'll make you understand, by showing you freedom–"

_Oh no you didn't! _

Taking Snivy's pokeball, N flinched when Tepig swatted it out of his hand with a tail whip.

_Kid! That's enough B.S. for one day._ Snivy hissed, guarding his pokeball. _I like White, so I've allowed her to be with me. That is my will. Obey, peasant, or I'll unleash my wrath upon you._

"Peasant?" N spat, deeply insulted by Snivy's presumptousness. "But I'm the Lord and Hero of–"

"–And all, 'waah, rip out my arms and use them, Golurk, anything– just don't die," Cheren abruptly cried in falsetto, interrupting N's thoughts; "just don't die– be my robotic, knightly, absolute boyfriend!"

"GET BENT, SUPER NERD–" White blasted, finally wriggling free from Alphonse and tackling Cheren.

The two yelled, kicking up dust and fighting. All this time, they had been arguing pointlessly about something or another.

"Get off of me, you Infernape–" Cheren blasted. "Huh?" He turned his head and noticed his bag, and N, seemingly digging through it. Tepig and Snivy were out of the pokeballs as well.

"What the...?" Cheren alerted; "White, what is that guy doing?"

Too unsettled by Cheren's tone, White turned her head and looked, gasping when she saw N messing with their pokemon.

"Hey, what are you–" she stood up, stomping on over.

"–Your pokemon..." N said, standing up, gazing at the ground with trembling eyes. "Just now, it was saying..." The expression on his face told of complete dejection, and he spoke as if he had to force out his thoughts before they escaped forever.

"Slow down. You talk too fast," Cheren breathed, standing up off the ground and joining White's side. "And what's this about pokemon... talking? That's an odd thing to say."

"Yes, they're talking." N avoided eye contact, seemingly lost in thought. "Oh. Then, you two can't hear it, either– their voices– speaking inside–"

"Huh?" White mumbled, unable to understand his words, as they ran together with strong emphasis on every syllable.

"–How sad." He gazed beyond them, still not looking at them directly. "My name is N."

"That's a short name," White said. Cheren bumped her shoulder.

"This guy, treat him... delicately," he warned her.

"What?"

"Listen to the way he's speaking... His pressured speech. He's a bit off. Don't agitate him."

"I... see." White looked back at N, noting that he still wasn't giving them eye contact.

"My name is Cheren, and this is White." Cheren pointed accordingly, treating N with generous hospitality. "We were asked to complete the pokedex, and we just left on our journey."

Taking advantage of N's state of distraction, he quickly lifted Tepig and his bag off the ground, grunting as he spoke, "My main goal is to become the Champion, though." He shooed Snivy away, wordlessly directing him to take Alphonse's side.

White stared at Cheren, who was holding Tepig protectively in his arms while acting completely casual.

_He always acts so smooth and cold in front of others._ She shook her head at the thought. _But he's always looking out for us. He always knows what's up, and he's the most in tune with people and emotions..._

"The pokedex, eh?" N said. "So... You're going to confine many, many pokemon in pokeballs for that, then. I'm a trainer, too, but I can't help wondering... "

He finally looked up, glaring at them intensely when he spoke, "Are pokemon really happy that way?"

Without warning, he bounded over to White, towering over her and for a moment, intimidating her.

"Well, White, is it?" he rushed; "Let me hear your pokemon's voice again!"

At that, Alphonse went crazy–

Screeching like a siren, the Golurk's wastebasket-sized head spun around on his shoulders, and his legs clanked and pounded as he dashed for N. Deep inside his body, a metallic voice screamed out, warbling like a radio in-between stations.

"Alphonse!" White gasped, flinching as the robot picked her up and threw her over his shoulders once again.

"What is this? Are you–" N stepped back fearfully, reaching for his only pokeball.

_Don't touch White!_ Alphonse threatened._ N, is it? It's your people who tried to kill me... YOUR PEOPLE–_

"What? ...I don't understand," N answered, slamming his pokeball on the cement. Puffing out in a cloud, a purple feline emerged. "Purrloin... Scratch!" N pointed ahead.

Leaping up and swiping Alphonse, the cat's claws barely did much damage at all. Mewling, he retreated when the robot stomped past and reached his gigantic stone hand towards N.

"No, put me down," White demanded, try to squirm free. "What are you doing? Purrloin's back down there!"

Disobeying her, Golurk wound back his fist– ready to strike N.

"NO," White raged. "You can't just attack people–"

_N. Lord N of Team Plasma. I won't let you hurt White, too._ Alphonse declared;

_I'll... kill you before you do!_

Running across the battlefield, Snivy stepped between the two, hissing and stomping to stop the golem mid-charge.

_Alphonse, I want to protect her, too–_ Snivy interrupted; –_But this will only cause her problems! Do you know what happens to a trainer... when their pokemon murders another human?_

_Do you?_

_They're imprisoned for their pokemon's crimes. For life._

_Do you want White to get locked up like a criminal?_

Alphonse stopped, groaning painfully at the thought of what he had almost done. He lowered his fist.

_No..._ He groaned and whirred pensively._ I don't want to do that to White..._

_I thought so. I'd never forgive you if you did._ Snivy huffed and folded his arms, turning his back on Alphonse and staring Purrloin and N down. _I don't get what you're so pissed about, but if it's about your NDE the other night– allow me to dish out the justice._

_You can go lay down now, 'kay?_

_I'll entrust White to you, then,_ Alphonse responded, carefully placing the confused girl back on the ground.

_Good choice._ Snivy nodded, glaring at Purrloin. _Get ready to have your ass handed to you, catbutt._

"More!" N laughed in disbelief, unable to believe what he was hearing; "This... Let me hear the voice of your pokemon!"

_Who belongs to who... Pokemon to human, or human to pokemon?_ At this point, N was no longer certain; he was learning so many things from this first battle.

_Just who is this girl?_

"I don't get what you told him, but you calmed Alphonse down," White said, kneeling beside Snivy so she could see him better. "For that, you have my thanks... Now let's do this. A full spread of Vine Whip, coming up now–"

Standing up, she snapped her fingers and pointed, watching as Snivy overtook the battlefield with his lashing green tendrils. Unsuccessfully dodging, Purrloin flailed left and right, crying as Snivy's vines whipped him relentlessly.

Watching Purrloin growling and falling, N glared down at the ground, wincing. _These pokemon, they're full of strong, determined emotions... Is it because it's her? But that boy's pokemon feels the same as well..._

"I never expected to hear pokemon say such things..." N admitted.

Purrloin's fainted body laid still on the ground, and his fur was scuffed and mused in several spots. N cringed when he looked at him, remembering from his childhood, a pokemon he had cared for.

_Zoazoa._

His father had brought him a tiny creature with swollen pink eyes, torn ears, and half its black fur missing. The rotten stench from it smelled like death– but it was still alive.

_'A human did this to him,' _his father had told him, filling him with further horror.

N quickly recalled Purrloin, holding his pokeball close– protectively.

"I'm so... sorry," he whispered to it. "I won't do this to you again. I promise..."

Staring at N cautiously, White stepped in front Snivy, trying to hear what was going on.

Sensing her prying eyes, N glared back at her, trying to figure out what she was thinking. Unlike with pokemon, he couldn't read humans too well– and this girl? Even less. The unforgiving, wild look in her eyes deeply frightened him; yet at the same time, intrigued him.

"Earlier... You asked about pokeballs," White said, pulling an armload from her bag. "You asked if... pokemon are happy being confined inside of them. Correct?

So why don't you find out?"

Before he could answer, she took one in hand and wound back, lifting her leg– pitching one after another– right at his head.

"Damage by pokeball," she began counting in monotone: "3 normal, 3 normal, 3 normal–"

N stood, paralyzed in fear and pain, covering his face and almost crying as she continued chucking them at him– pelting his skin, like piercing bullet seeds.

_Damage counting?_ Cheren watched; his mouth gaped open, as he was in total disbelief about what he was seeing. Despite his stupefied silence, he moved to stop the girl.

"WHITE, I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU," he blasted, grabbing her arms; "This ISN'T LARP."

"And I thought I told you to GET BENT," she yelled back, trying to kick him off with her knee.

They collapsed into a giant dust ball of violence.

_How could that peasant attack me like this? _N finally pulled his hands away from his face, watching the two friends fight. _Was she truly trying to stick me inside a pokeball?_

_How could anyone treat me like this?_

"As long as pokemon are confined in pokeballs..." he gasped, stepping back. "Pokemon will never become perfect beings."

"**What?**" The two friends stopped fighting to inquire, despite the chunk of hair that Cheren was grabbing, or the shoulders that White was pinning; currently, the girl was on top.

"I have to change the world for pokemon," N yelled childishly, dropping his arms at his side; "because they're my friends."

Turning away, he stormed off, crying, leaving the two to argue and fight on the ground.

"Huh... Strange guy," Cheren muttered, entirely forgetting that White was straddling his chest.

_~To be continued...~_

* * *

><p>An image that goes along with the story!<p>

i53 . tinypic . com / s1i053. png

*copy paste and remove spaces*


	7. The Dream of Terror

"Bro... What IS inside a pokeball?"

Cheren and White sat, listlessly, in the middle of the town square, still waiting for Bianca.

Irritated by White's question, Cheren huffed before answering: "An artificial pocket of spare dimensional space." Folding his arms, he stood up, stepping up onto the grassy ledge where Team Plasma had been standing only thirty minutes before.

"Yeah, but what's inside that dimensional space?" White questioned further, holding up a pokeball and gazing at its reflective surface.

_Such a space has to be __somewhere__. It's still a place, so that's why it's a space. Right? I wonder... what if these capsules lead to a world of dreams? To a place where up is down and there's amusement parks inside of museums?_

"I think you should instead be questioning you and Alphonse's behavior earlier," Cheren remarked, turning his back on her. "Aren't you ashamed?"

Narrowing her eyes, White glanced down at the ground, kicking her feet.

"If I was ashamed of every bad thing I did," she said; "I'd be too embarrassed to live."

"Fair enough... You do a criminal's share of bad things daily."

Turning the pokeball in hand, White stood up, following Cheren as he wandered to a nearby park bench and sat down.

"Bro, why didn't it work?" she asked, tossing the pokeball back and forth between both hands.

"Why didn't WHAT work?" He set his bag down on the edge of the bench, apparently saving room for her to sit down. He had long sent Tepig back to his pokeball, and White had done the same with Snivy and somehow Alphonse.

"You know!" White grew frustrated. "Why won't pokeballs work on humans? I threw a lot at that guy. Even if he had a low catch rate, I expected one to at least pull him in."

"WHY DID YOU EVEN WANT TO DO THAT?" Cheren scolded. "I had told you to treat him delicately and then you went and–"

"–He seemed curious," White interrupted him; "And I didn't know the answer– to if pokeballs were uncomfortable or not– so I tried to show him."

"Whatever... You want to know, 'why they won't work on humans'? I'll tell you why." Cheren adjusted his glasses, glaring critically at her. "It's because of people like you."

"What?"

"Originally, pokeballs _could_ catch and hold humans. After all, pokemon are 96% genetically identical to humans... A fairly impressive similarity," Cheren explained. "But because of people like you, strict pokeball regulations came about. That's why only standard pokeballs are available to the non-League certified public. However, after extensive research, a Kanto company named Silph Co. came up with a formula to take advantage of that 4% dissimilarity, creating a now-standardized 'backfire' safety feature. This feature is why trainers can block pokeballs with their hands when poketheives strike. The ball bounces off their skin and is rendered spent. You know what that means? All the pokeballs you threw at that guy are now useless. Good job."

"Heh." White grinned smugly. "You're a nerd."

Cheren stood up, fighting the urge to grab and choke her.

"But I get what you're saying." White stood back. "People like me ruin everything. I get it... But I want to know more about people's experiences inside of pokeballs, though... I guess I'll have to read about it." She scratched her head. "But reading is kind of boring."

"Right. You're the type who likes instant gratification, after all," Cheren insulted, sitting back down.

White bit her lip, lapsing into stern silence. Walking a bit away from the bench, she looked off at the distant pokecenter and folded her arms, waiting bloated minutes before finally speaking again.

"...Geez. What's keeping Bianca so long?" she complained bitterly, still piqued by Cheren's smart remark.

"No clue. I'm starting to think she left ahead without us..." Gingerly, Cheren patted the bench seat, summoning White to sit down. "Come here."

She plopped down beside him– with the shattering force of a falling metric ton.

"I'm sorry, ok?" Cheren snapped, rubbing his jolted spine. "I didn't mean to get you so upset. I was wrong."

"No. You're _always_ right." White gritted her sharp teeth. "You bastard."

Cheren gasped, but then, oddly enough– folded with amused laughter. She had said it so truthfully and resentfully– like it was some unpleasant fact that she couldn't escape. Somehow, it felt like a compliment.

"Are you still jealous?" he stopped to ask.

"I'm always jealous. You and Bianca are perfect dreams," she admitted grumpily; "I feel like... the worst."

"Perfect dreams?" Cheren snorted, deeply flattered but then finding the idea uncomfortable. "You're very misinformed, but I'm not going to worry about it." He slid his bag's strap over his shoulder, preparing to leave.

"I think you and Alphonse can help each other out. I want to battle the gym leader in the next town– Striaton City," he said. "You should do that, too. You need to tame Alphonse after all, correct?" _And he should help with taming you, too._

"Yeah." White furrowed her eyebrows, frustrated. _Here he is, telling me what to do again. It angers and calms me– all at the same time._ He really was always right. There was never any reason to resist it, so she learned to let go.

"Listen. If Bianca doesn't get here soon, I'm going on ahead," Cheren said. "I want to tell you one more thing, though."

Sitting up from the park bench again, he stood up over her as he spoke: "If you really do go ahead with reading about humans who have been in pokeballs... you won't find pleasant things."

"Huh?" Though White looked up to read his eyes, the glare on his glasses made them unreadable. "What do you mean?" she demanded, suddenly uncomfortable.

"I'm talking about kidnappings," he said, hesitating before speaking further; "Cases of children being taken away."

White breathed heavily, looking down at her knees, too bewildered to respond.

Noting her stunned withdrawal, Cheren carefully and quietly reached his hand down to pat her head, but stopped; it wasn't a good idea to imply any more.

"Aim to battle Gym Leader after Gym Leader." He stepped back, trying to change the subject. "The best way for a Trainer to become stronger is to challenge the Gym Leaders in each area."

He waited for White's answer, alienated further by the fact that she wouldn't look up at him. Turning away awkwardly, he hurried off.

White dropped her face into her knees, pulling her legs closer.

_He knows._ She felt foolish, for thinking that she had really kept it a secret. _Even though I've been playing dumb all this time._

But was it really possible to keep anything from Cheren? Juniper and White's parents were the only people who were supposed to know.

_So it was one of them._ One of them broke their promise of silence.

How much did Cheren know, and for how long?

* * *

><p><em>What IS it like inside a pokeball?<em>

N held Purrloin's in hand, contemplating it. Even though that peasant girl had frightened and hurt him, the reality of her question was doing far worse to his mind.

_All this time, I never asked what it was like inside. All this time, I could've found out. But now that I know I should... I'm too afraid._

He wanted to ask Purrloin, but what if the answer to his question was something that didn't live up to his expectations? What if it changed his mind about something? If it changed his mind, then surely, he would feel sad and even more frightened. Being wrong is _always_ frightening.

"But I want to know," N muttered. His childish curiosity and sense of wonder, along with a very adult-like fear of the unknown, was conflicting and driving him crazy.

"What? Do you want to come with me or something?" a soft and warm voice rang out, inviting N to search for it. Behind a thicket of trees, he found a wide-eyed girl with golden hair, crouching low to the ground and attending to a pokemon.

_Thank you! Thank you!_ Barking and huffing, the Lillipup kept frantically thanking the girl, not ever stopping to explain why. _Thank you! Thank you!_

"You've been following me since I left the pokecenter, you know," the girl said, smiling vapidly.

Whining, the pokemon climbed into her lap, settling itself down and wagging its tail.

_You saved my family. You were strong and put out that fire! I want to fight by your side. I'll be strong, too._

Giving in to the pup's whining, Bianca nodded her head, almost as if she could understand.

"I get it, girl." She opened her bag and pulled out something round. "You're hungry, aren't you? There you go!" She smiled and set a berry down in front of her.

She sniffed at it and folded his ears down, sorely disappointed.

"What? You don't like berries?"

N stepped out from the trees, staring at the girl and the pokemon– unable to believe what he was hearing and seeing.

"Why would a pokemon ever..." he uttered, creeping closer and startling the girl.

"W-what is it?" She stood up and clutched Lillipup close, letting the berry drop to her feet. Quickly, she backed away, frightened by the sudden appearance of the tall and awkward young man.

"It wants to come with you," he forced the words out. "It's thanking you."

"Uh... oh?" The girl gulped, setting Lillipup down and digging through her bag with a trembling hand. She pulled out a pokeball and held it at N. "Y-you want to battle me, right?"

"Huh?" N tilted his head, confused.

"You're a trainer, right? And our eyes met." Her arm was visibly trembling, and N couldn't understand why. Why was she so fearful? She must've been one of those timid creatures. Maybe humans were somewhat like pokemon.

"No." N shook his head. "Not really. I didn't come here for that." He stepped closer, causing the girl to gasp and jump back.

"T-then if you're not a trainer," she said; "don't come any closer. Please. Um... Sorry. It's just that my dad told me to avoid–"

"–Are you going to capture that pokemon?" N questioned, ignoring the girl's request and stepping closer, towering over her.

"Huh?" she gulped, looking up at him.

"I said it wants to come with you," he said, forcing a fake smile on his face. The shadow cast by his hat brim shielded his eyes, making his pupils almost disappear. "It's very foolish. Much like you– it doesn't understand what being with a trainer means– much like how you don't understand what being a trainer means–"

He grabbed her arm, unaware of the intense fear that he was causing her. In no way did he understand that a man approaching a girl in a wooded area, all alone, with no intentions to battle, was frightening.

She yanked her arm away, almost bursting into tears. _I have to be strong... W-what would White do? _

The girl clutched her fists, pulling them close under her chin. Clenching her eyes shut, she tensed her shoulders and inhaled sharply.

_...I know. One time when a scary man approached us near Shopping Mall Nine, she stood up to him and said–_

"Don't screw with me, bastard!" The girl blasted. As soon as she had said this, however, she gasped and apologetically covered her mouth.

N gasped as well.

"Bad... That's bad," he said, alarmed. "It's wrong to speak like that. Don't say bad words– you shouldn't. Your dad will be upset."

"Huh?" The girl dropped her arms, confused by the man's childlike panic. "I..."

"My name is N," he switched topics, sitting down in the dirt and folding his long legs. "What's your name?" He looked up at her, frowning.

The shadow of his hat brim no longer shielded his eyes, revealing them to be very wide and innocent. Somehow, it seemed as if he couldn't hurt anyone.

"My name's Bianca," she said gently, thinking that he seemed very nice all of the sudden. "Um. I'm very sorry about that just now. My dad told me that men might try to hurt me, so I should avoid them. Especially when I'm all alone. I was trying to act strong!"

"But you're not alone," N said, pointing at Lillipup. "You have her right there."

"That's different." Bianca said. "I have Oshawott, too, but they can't speak up for me. They can't speak for me at all."

"So... you can't hear them, either." N shook his head. How could so many people have pokemon if they couldn't understand them? Humans were clearly unworthy of such creatures.

"I don't think anyone can really hear what they're saying!" Bianca defended. "There's ah... Well. A language barrier!" She adjusted her hat proudly after wielding such an intelligent phrase. She had heard Cheren use it before when describing her inability to understand all his big and fancy words. And Juniper's homework.

"I guess you're right." N looked down. "It's still pretty pitiful, though. Humans act like they know everything about pokemon– classifying them into tiers and labeling their worth– but then humans can't manage such a simple thing."

"Hmm." Bianca stood where she was. She wanted to sit down with him, but she had been taught to not trust strangers so easily.

"Well, it's fine if I'm always bad at things like that," she said suddenly. "I have my best friends White and Cheren to rely on... Though, one day, I want to be as strong as them." She clutched her hat and pulled it down over her face.

"Then... I can be part of their world. Because sometimes, I feel so left out by them– when I see them talking and playing together." She wasn't sure why she was telling him all this, but it was what she felt inside. "I'm so weak and dumb, that I can never seem to keep up with them... Not when running to the bay after class, not with school work, and not with tests. It's my own fault, though, but I'll get stronger. So–"

"–No, it's definitely–" N interrupted her; "impossible for you."

He stood up and walked away, leaving her behind. He had felt the same way when meeting those two. He realized that this girl was a lot like him. However, she didn't have the qualities to rise above it all– she wasn't special.

If that was the case, then she had no hope.

_That was the truth. Ideals are beautiful, but mostly unobtainable. You can't be strong when you're simply not._

Bianca sat down on the ground, looking away as he disappeared behind the trees. Kneeling, she brought her hands close and cried into them, as quietly as possible. Her only consolation was Lillipup– who sniffled and whined at her, softly brushing against her.

* * *

><p>Stepping off the gate house steps, White plodded down the dusty road, nearing the route signpost when her cross-transceiver suddenly began ringing.<p>

Picking up the call, she brought the watch-like device closer to her face and slid out its retractable side.

"White!" her mom trilled at her, blinking and smiling on the screen. "It's your mom! How are things?"

Confused, White glared back at the screen– noticing the trees behind her mom in the background.

"You've always had trouble with pokemon, so I want to know..." the woman began; "Are you and your pokemon getting along and enjoying your journey so far?"

"I... I guess." White frowned, baring her teeth slightly.

"I needed to talk to you, so I called, but I'm going to hang up the cross-transceiver now."

The screen went blank, confounding White even further– and a chill sprang up her back when she felt footsteps falling close behind her. Whipping around, she leapt when she found her mom, only a few steps away.

"White?" Her mom called, waiving. "I finally caught up with you... And look how far you've come already!"

"How did you find me?" White questioned, infuriated that her mom had caught up with her so easily.

"Professor Juniper said that you were probably headed for Striaton City." Her mom saluted. "You mad?"

"Pfft. No," White growled, frustrated. _I want to ask if she ever told Cheren, but..._ She couldn't bring herself to mention that secret.

"Well I have a present for you." Her mom stuffed a shoebox in her hand. "Try these on!"

White opened the box and found a new pair of black combat boots– with pink shoelaces and less of a high heel. They would certainly be better for running and climbing in.

"I bought these a long time ago and stashed them away somewhere. I found them when I was cleaning up. I guess it's good to clean occasionally– I wanted to give them to you earlier, but you left without telling me." The woman closed her eyes and chortled quietly. "I don't blame you, though. I heard about what happened earlier with Bianca's dad..."

White trembled apprehensively, thinking that this might finally be the day that her mom disciplined her for misbehaving.

"White," her mom began, putting her hands on the girl's shoulder; "you understand that you're never really alone, right? You're with pokemon, you have friends, and you're always in my thoughts."

The girl looked down at her new boots, deeply breathing in their sharp leather and rubber scent; the smell of something new.

What was her mom getting at? She was hiding something– or telling her something cryptically. Maybe it was something like...

_'Don't always try so hard to get my attention. I'm always here for you– even if you think I'm not. I'll try to understand you– so don't be so desperate._

_You don't have to lash out... Dreams can be realized.'_

"I'm sorry," White said, holding the box closer. "Tell Bianca's mom and dad that I apologize. I'll protect Bianca. Mom, I'll be careful, too. So don't worry... I'm not like I used to be... I mean–"

"–That's all right, then." Her mom quickly dismissed her. "Enjoy your trip!"

The woman hurried away, hiding her hysterical fear from her daughter. Ever since that horrific time, she had always spoiled White in hopes that it would help keep her alive– to encourage the girl to keep on living.

It was because ideals were beautiful and the truth was ugly. Once exposed to the world of dreams, anyone would lose touch with reality. And once they're back, they'd naturally want to go back to sleep– or vanish with those beautiful dreams.

White turned and gazed at her mother's back, until she disappeared into the bright gate house.

_Mom. You must still be afraid for me._

* * *

><p>Pulling a book from the wooden bookshelf, Cheren held it close and flipped it open, one-handed. Behind him, students chattered at their desks, their voices running together and roaring lowly. Many of them were studying in groups– trying to learn the basics that every trainer should know.<p>

Having already studied those things, the boy was simply here to read an encyclopedia. Staring intently at the pages, he flipped and arrived at Hypno's entry. Even thought he had read and researched the pokemon many times before, in many different books, he carefully read its passage:

_When it is very hungry, it puts humans it meets to sleep, then it feasts on their dreams. While searching for prey, it polishes its pendulum. _

_There was once an incident in which it took away a child it hypnotized. _

Cheren closed the book, sliding it back into the shelf.

He had met White about eight years ago– when she moved to Nuvema Town. Her parents later explained to him that they had lived in Sinnoh for a few years, but had decided to come back to Unova to recuperate under Juniper's guidance.

_Even though White has lived in Sinnoh, she teases me about Kanto and acts like I'm from a country she's never been to._

Disturbingly, he remembered the time when he had first met her. She had a thick bandage wrapped around her waist– with a thin and bumpy, gray surface. The both of them we only six, and she couldn't speak.

She had forgotten how to.

Every day he had visited her, trying to get her to talk and to tell him about what had happened– since her parents would say nothing. He questioned her, asking what was under that bandage, why she wouldn't talk, and why she slept standing up– pressed in a black metal frame that looked like a torture device. Never would she answer, only grinning at him knowingly with her demonically sharp teeth.

Late, one night when his parents were visiting hers, he snuck into her room, even though they told him she had fallen asleep earlier. In contradiction, he found her still awake– staring out the open window and still trapped in her metal frame.

_'Tonight is Halloween, isn't it?'_ she finally spoke, startling him so much that he lost his own voice and couldn't answer.

_'This is the same night they took me,'_ she said. _'Well... You've visited me a lot. It made me happy... So I'll show you what's under this bandage. You want to know, don't you?'_

She pointed at her side, telling him to take off a tiny, metal toothed clasp– and to pull at the bandage.

_'Pull. Keep pulling.'_

Slowly he unwound it at her command, watching as the gray bandage fell from her waist and to the floor.

_'Now,"_ She had said in a quiet voice; _'Look. At my back.'_

That night, there was a full moon. Pouring in through the sheer curtains, it brightened up the room just enough for him to see. Unmistakably, despite the shadows– there was a hole in her lower back.

A hole which, to his childish eyes, showed her guts and insides.

_'If you look into it,'_ she said; _'It'll steal your soul. So... I have your soul. You're actually dead... Right. Now.'_

Falling on his back, he screamed, hyperventilated, and screamed until he lost his voice again. White laughed, for the first time he'd ever heard, so gleefully and freely. Their parents rushed into the room, shocked that White had decided to show anyone her bedsore.

_After that, she started talking again. Mostly to me, though she talked to Bianca soon after_, Cheren remembered. Pushing up his glasses, he moved to the classroom's chalkboard, staring up at.

_Even all the way back then, White had a twisted sense of humor. It's amazing that I still wanted to be her friend afterwards. _

_I kept visiting her, even though she scared me so bad. I don't understand why, but she drew me in... _

She chose to speak to him when she wouldn't even speak to her own parents. _Maybe, somehow... _

He entertained the thought that he had always been important to her– in some deeper way. With a loud thump, however, this thought was cut short– forcing him to look quickly. To his perturbation, he found that a fiery young man had jumped in through the nearby window.

"STUDENTS," he yelled forcefully, throwing his fist up in the air. "LET'S HAVE EDUCATION." His glassy eyes slowly drifted apart.

"YEAH," the classroom roared with cheers of approval and greeting. "Chili time!"

Entirely uneasy– Cheren crept away, noiselessly, moving back towards the bookshelf.

_~To be continued...~_


	8. The Dream of Education

Crawling on all four, heedless of the dusty ground, N touched noses with Purrloin. "I promised you," he said; "So, goodbye."

_Goodbye? _Drooping his ears, the cat frowned petulantly. _You're leaving me?_

"Yes. This way you won't get hurt anymore."

_But. _Purrloin flicked his tail. _What if a Wailord eats me?_

N sat up, confused by his friend's absurd concern and finally noticing the people stomping around him. He had plunked himself down in front of the pokecenter's doors, though, so of course they'd pass by; but he still felt irritated and displeased! How dare they brush past and almost step on him?

"Don't be silly. There's no Wailords on land," N said at last. "And even if there were, they couldn't eat you. They slurp their food. Through their teeth." He demonstrated this by interlocking his fingers. "So you'd be too big to squeeze through." After he said this, however, he got caught up in pretending that his arms were magnificent jaws; opening and closing them several times, he made deep whale sounds, attracting a dozen strange looks in the process. It didn't help that N was a grown man sitting on the ground.

_Fine... I understand! Stop that weird noise and feed me! _Purrlon licked his chops and stared irritatedly. He wanted just one last meal before being left to fend for himself again.

"I'll give you a treat before you go, as thanks for your service to pokemon kind, but only after you tell me one last thing... I want to know." N crouched closer. "I want to know, what's inside a pokeball."

Purrloin's tail fell to the ground like a hammer.

_I'll tell you what it feels like. _The cat gazed upwards, slyly locking eyes with him. _But not what it looks like._

* * *

><p>"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Chili demanded– urgently and without care for his projection upon the classroom's ears. Cheren flinched in the middle of his retreat.<p>

"I was leaving," the boy responded. He definitely wished to leave. He would leave through the window just as the man had arrived, if needed.

"YES," Chili decided. "I NOTICED THAT."

"Right." Cheren resolved briskly, pushing up his glasses. "We seem to have come to an understanding. Good day, then–" But before he pull his hands away from his rims, he saw that the man's vest and shirt had fallen, discarded on the floor. The man was shamelessly exposing his doughy chest and noodle arms to the entire classroom.

Cheren's stunned face turned purple and– as air choked off from his lungs– blue.

"NO," he protested, finally grasping the reality of the situation; "JUST NO. PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON." Though he had yelled at the same exact level typically reserved for scolding White, he was hardly loud enough to overpower the students' wild squeals.

Somehow, though, Chili had noticed the boy. This was because this man was an aficionado of shouting. "LOOK," he said, flailing his arms. "THEY LOVE IT WHEN I DO THIS." When he bared his chest, he meant.

Though Cheren had read many books and articles on exhibitionism– as he did for every social behavior– he was still very unprepared for this. _Is he really a teacher?_ he wondered, staring off into a space. _Can anyone become a teacher nowadays?_

Without any further elaboration, Chili reached into his waist-apron pocket and produced a fistful of berries. "TODAY, IT'S BERRIES," he decided frenetically, shoving them into Cheren's hands.

Puzzled and frightened, the boy took them, clutching them tightly. In response, the class sang the teacher's declaration, 'Today, it's berries!' as if it were the trendiest phrase around. For a moment, Cheren wondered if all this was being filmed for an infomercial.

"NOW," Chili instructed, leaning in and glaring at Cheren; "BECOME A BERRY BUSH."

_Become..._ Cheren wondered, terrified; _a berry bush?_

Though there were an infinite number of things wrong with this request, Cheren contemplated it seriously. _What would a berry bush be like? _he pondered, thinking about the features of such an inanimate object_. Would one even make sounds? ...Am I being out of character by having human thoughts? _Suddenly, this was becoming a highly existential question. With a blank, tortured gaze, he positioned his arms overhead in the form of a Oran Berry bush– straight up and cone-like, with fruits hanging diagonally at impressive angles. He even became pink.

Stunned, the students fell silent and watched with glistening eyes. Though Cheren was very confused and only making crap up, he was in the process creating a masterpiece. It was performance art.

"OK, NICE JOB," Chili interrupted, grabbing Cheren's shoulders and shaking him till he dropped every berry. "THIS IS HOW ONE HARVESTS BERRIES." Cheren, still a berry bush, flopped lifelessly as Chili continued to throttle him.

Everyone clapped, and as their cheers of applause rose, Cheren increasingly realized that he needed to escape.

"THERE IS A BERRY," Chili began, whipping around and intensely chalking something up on the blackboard; "FOR EVERY TYPE." At the rate he was going– it seemed as if he was writing something very scholarly.

When he pulled away, though, he revealed that he had drawn a triangle-eared blob labeled 'Pretty Pretty Skitty.'

"THAT'S IT," Cheren snapped, grabbing Chili and wrestling him for the piece of chalk.

* * *

><p>Purrloin sniffed the two objects before him: a poffin and a bouncy ball. Both of them, left lovingly on the ground, were final parting gifts from N.<p>

Though the poffin was somewhat burnt, Purrloin realized that N had earnestly cooked it, and so ate it anyways. As for the bouncy ball– he disinterestedly swatted a paw at it and watched it bounce away to the stoop next door: The Trainer's School.

The ball fell in a groove and jiggled to a halt. Now abandoned, it stayed– just a little green bouncy ball with a gold crown painted on it– a fallen king among gumball prizes. In its glory days, N would take it out and polish it on his shirt, admiring the glob of rubber for 'appearing to defy gravity by merely obeying physics.'

Watching it, Purrloin couldn't remember how many times he stole that ball. Every time he did, N would get upset. Almost to the point of tears, the young man would foolishly pull his pockets inside-out, never blaming anyone but himself.

Only after awhile would Purrloin return the ball, and just so he could see N smile gently at him. He closed his wide eyes and flicked his purple tail.

_"You can't tell me what it looks like?" _N's parting words cycled in his mind. _"That's odd... But I'll hear your explanation anyways."_

Carefully, Purrloin remembered what he had told the young man. '_Inside a pokeball,' _the cat had said;_ 'it is very warm. I can feel a clock ticking like a heartbeat and there's something high above me, but I can't tell you what. If I pay attention, I can hear and see you._ _However, it's very hard to... I get sleepy. Then I'm pulled into a cycle of dreams.'_

_'Dreams?'_ the young man had inquired.

_'Yes. In and out I drift from them, distracted and fulfilled by so many wild sights and ideas– you wouldn't believe! I can't tell you them, though, unless you kept me longer... But I could spend forever inside and not mind it at all.'_

_'So a pokeball puts you to sleep?'_ N turned away._ 'How cruel and sad. Yes. You'll return to the wild now– where you belong." _He didn't care at all about the dreams. He didn't ask anything about them– he only said goodbye. There was nothing to interest him, and so he left.

Dejectedly, Purrloin pointed his tiny nose into the air and sniffed. Right when he was thinking about how no trainer would ever love him again, he caught a sudden, irresistible scent on the breeze. It was from next door.

Bounding down the street, just as quickly as the bouncy ball, Purrloin arrived at the stoop of the Trainer's School and retrieved the fallen ball. Holding it in paw, he curiously entered the building on his hind legs.

The scent was closer than ever now and the reason why became clear– in the back of the room, beyond all the desks and children, was a counter at which a shirtless man and a familiar bespectacled boy stood. These two humans, tending to a plug-in cook top, were blabbering uselessly about something or another.

"No. We will not use margarine," Cheren decreed, slapping away Chili's hand. "We will use REAL, fresh butter. That's one part butter to four parts powdered sugar, and two parts flour." Fussily, the boy stirred the ingredients into the pan, stopping only to grab some berries. "Next, we'll stir in our berries–"

The class snickered.

"–I said 'our berries'," Cheren repeated; "What's so funny about that? Nothing. You're all just being immature." Done with insulting the whole classroom, he continued on. "And keep stirring, not sloshing. It will all coagulate after awhile." Glancing up, he identified many confused faces. "I meant congeal. Solidify," he tried to answer the students' voiceless question; "Clump?"

"OOH." They finally understood.

"Whatever. Here, take this." He finished up and handed the spoon to Chili. "Now self-study and copy the board. That is all." Dusting off his hands, he turned and looked down, finally realizing that Purrloin was at his feet. "What is it?" he murmured to the pokemon.

Purring like a motor, Purrloin rubbed and butted against the boys legs, over and over in a silly display of beggary.

"Oh. You want the poffin." Cheren quickly turned and plucked it from the nearby pan. Juggling the hot pastry, he blew on it to cool it down, kneeling and offering it. "I understand. You could smell my cooking from outside." He watched the pokemon eat out of his hand. "You're very tame. But also hungry... Is your trainer nearby?"

Finishing up the poffin, Purrloin licked his chops, staring up at Cheren determinedly. This boy was not only concerned about his livelihood, but interested in his well-being. Aware that this was a lucky and rare find, Purrlon knew that there was only one thing left to do. Disregarding his dignity, he laid down and rolled onto his back, kicking up his paws and widening his already ENORMOUS green eyes until the glimmered nice and innocently. This was all that needed to be done. Without any need for words, Cheren grabbed the pokemon and squeezed him close.

"So cute," Cheren muttered, biting his lip as if he could barely stand it. Scratching between Purrloin's ears, he stayed near the blackboard, cuddling his new pokemon even after the bell rang.

Not once did they realize that they had met before.

_~To be continued...~_


	9. The Dream of Loneliness

Bianca sat, huddled beneath a pine's needled branches. Though night had fallen, the sun still lingered in the east– nestling on the vast and evergreen treetops far beyond. Down the dirt road behind her, the cries of a pokemon battle reverberated into her ears. Looking down at Lillipup's pokeball, she lingered on her conversation with N.

_I want to get stronger._ This is what she truly wanted. _But..._

_"–No, it's definitely impossible for you." _He had decided her fate so easily. Was she so hopeless? Without even knowing her, N had given her such a final judgement. Was this how other people saw her? Though White and Cheren were always telling her how remarkable she was, she knew that they were lying. They had to, for the sake of her happiness.

"I don't want that anymore..." she muttered, shielding her eyes with her cap. "What do I do?"

She didn't want to go home and admit defeat, not to her parents. She wasn't strong enough to confront them– so the only way to go was forward. Even if she got dragged behind, like a piece of garbage hanging off a truck, she would keep going down the road, hoping that one day she would end up where she wanted to be– in the face of her dream of strength.

Cries and growls echoed down the road, and a Youngster hollered out commands. Like a roaring storm, White's harsh voice boomed overhead, drowning out every weaker sound. Her voice never sounded sweet nor musical– but always startling and uncanny. How could a teenage girl sound so wraithlike?

If Bianca had never known White, she would've thought that it was a monster.

"Snivy, whip and kick up–" White blasted, "–get him while the dirt is still rising–"

"–That's CHEATING," the Youngster roared.

"Woh, hohoho–" White's lunatic laugher permeated the air, sending chills down Bianca's back. The shrill scream of a Patrat followed, declaring that the battle was over.

Standing up, Bianca adjusted her hat and waited. _Winning battle after battle_, she thought. _To be like that... _

From within the shady pine thicket, she watched as White crunched down the road, her eyes cruel and her mouth smiling._ ...To show such confidence without even speaking... _

_I want to learn how to do that!_

Stepping out from the pine thicket, she brushed of her skirt and ran after White, shaking frenetically as she clamored to attract her attention. "Hey, listen!" Bianca blurted, clenching her fists. "Let's have a pokemon battle!"

Turning around, White's expression softened as soon as she saw her– it was almost as if she just couldn't take the girl as a threat. "Oh, there you are," she said. "I was hurrying to town to find you! But... No need now. So, you were saying something 'bout a battle? Right now is kind of–"

"–Pleeeease?" Bianca begged, her wide eyes shimmering with sincerity.

_Gah!_ White flinched, frowning horrifically. _So... so friggin' cute!_ she thought, trembling in distress;_ Maybe her dad was right about keeping her locked up... I need to make sure that no one tries to kidnap her..._

While White lapsed into an anxiety attack, Bianca grew increasingly desperate. "The pokemon I caught have become a little stronger–" she explained, carefully watching the frozen frown on White's face, "So... so ready or not," she yelled, "here I come!" Grabbing her green bag, she stuck her hand inside and tugged.

And tugged. She grunted as she struggled to pull out a pokeball.

"Er... you got that, sis?" White asked. "You sure you want to battle _right_ now?"

"Y-yes! Totally," Bianca said determinedly, her eyes watering in embarrassment. " I... I can DOOO this." Freeing her hand, she yanked the pokeball out, stumbling back a few steps while winding back to pitch. "Lillipup, let's go!"

White chortled darkly as she drew out her own pokeball. "You're suddenly very serious, sis... To honor your feelings– I won't go easy on you." Slamming down the pokeball, it bounced off the ground– unleashing a half-beaten Snivy. He wheezed and panted as he struggled to retain his smug countenance. "Go! Snivy!" White hailed, sending him closer to his final fate.

"Battle!" Bianca shook, suddenly nervous._ Don't give up, pay attention and do your best..._ "Lillipup, Leer at him! Let's shake him up!" she said.

"Snivy, ranged attack with your Vine Whip–" Stepping back, the snake uncurled his collar vines and shot them out, smacking and slapping Lillipup to and fro with several loud cracks. Lillipup screamed as she twirled through the air, landing in the dirt and shaking up dust. Struggling back to her feet, she locked eyes with Snivy and bared her canines, leering vengefully. Startled by her murderous intent, Snivy tottered backwards and recoiled his vines, lowering his defenses and rhythm.

"His guard is down?" Bianca chirped in disbelief. "Alright! Here's our chance– tackle him, girl!"

"No no, get your vines back out and whip," White yelled, egging him back into fighting form. With another Vine Whip attack, Lillipup slowed from exhaustion, whimpering and struggling to keep upright. With the last of her strength, she sprinted at Snivy and dragged him to the ground– screeching and snarling.

"Not bad," White admitted, her eyes flashing. "But Snivy and I are gonna have fun 'till the end."

"Huh?" Bianca murmured, watching as White threw out her fist– coaching Snivy to victory– and putting on an unhinged smile.

"Line up and vine whip," she shouted. Suffering one last lashing, Lillipup gave out in exhaustion and fell on her stomach.

"Lillipup... it hurts because we're getting stronger," Bianca said. "Don't forget this battle– and all the battles that are to come." Summoning her pokemon back, she reached into her bag and pulled out another pokeball. "Ok," she declared, throwing Oshawott into battle, "this little one is up next!"

"As always, I have the most fun with sis and bro," White murmured, pulling at her pink hat brim. "Snivy. Wrap him–"

"Oshawott, get in his face and Leer!"

In a clash of movement, Snivy reacted the fastest and entangled Oshawott in his vines, completely encircling the sea otter pokemon and squeezing him mercilessly. "Shaaa," Oshawott trilled, struggling and slapping his paddle-like tail.

Holding her face, Bianca watched in panic. "Oshawott, tackle!" she blurted; "Get free and tackle... come on. Tackle–TACKLE!"

Breaking free, Oshawott rolled backwards and sat upright– his black, beady eyes glistening. Waiving his stubby white arms, he charged at Snivy, hopping onto his sleek back and pushing him down.

"You did it!" Bianca shook her fists. "You've almost won!"

_I know I said I wouldn't do it,_ White thought, watching intensely. _But I've been playing with sis. The truth is... _

_Snivy could've taken Oshawott with one hit._

"As expected of my sis," White said, resting her hands on her hips– provoking a courageous glare from Bianca; "But Snivy has overcome many battles in this way. From the brink of extinction... to victory. Snivy– Vine Whip!"

Another lashing followed and Oshawott spun around, trilling and dancing frenziedly from the forceful vines. Tottering for a moment, he fell with a hard thud.

"Aww..." Bianca's shoulders sank. "I couldn't win..."

Leaning down, White checked on Snivy, who was hanging on with only a sliver of consciousness. "You got a lot of battles in today, didn't you?" White asked. Holding out his pokeball, she opened it, holding it steady and retrieving him. Stuffing the ball back inside her bag, she turned and looked worriedly at Bianca.

Hiding her sadness, Bianca smiled back and flailed her am. "Woo-hoo!" she cheered. "You are a tough cookie, White." She tugged her green cap down and stared at the ground, her voice strenuously cheerful. "I'm gonna work hard on training my pokemon so we won't lose anymore! Ok, bye-bye–"

Sensing something amiss, White grabbed Bianca's arms and yanked her close. "Bianca," White said. "Wait–"

Bianca fought back and tried to pull away, but White grabbed her chin and pulled her face upright. As suspected, tears were spilling down Bianca's face and her lips were curled from the pain and humiliation of defeat.

_Should I have... let her win?_ White wondered, a horrible tightness wrenching in her chest. "I'm sorry," she told Bianca, not sure of what else to say. She was certain that it was her fault that Bianca was crying. How could she have thoughtlessly hurt her like this?

"Don't," Bianca shoved her away and ran off. She didn't want to be babied anymore.

White allowed the girl to run off alone. Though she wanted to follow, she knew that she'd only get in the way. During these years of adolescence, they were starting to grow apart. _Soon,_ White thought, _sis and bro will mature, and they won't need me._

She grabbed the base of her neck and squeezed it, trying to choke herself and overcome her inner turmoil. _I want to think it's a good thing– as we drift apart– but these feelings are tightening up inside. I don't want to be left behind by them. I want to be the most important thing in their lives– as they are in mine– even if it's selfish. _

_All these crazy feelings and ramblings inside me are breaking out._

_I don't want to be left alone again in this colorless world._

Holding her face, White gasped, her arms trembling and heart pounding. _I'm going insane again– just like the time before._

Just like long ago, when she had succumbed to loneliness.

In her memories, it was all still vivid– that distant night when her world had changed. The night was when she was taken away–

A pendulum swung and a small, golden hand grabbed hers– leading her through the crowd. Her, who was a little girl at the time.

This she remembered.

Overhead, giant, hollowed out pumkin berries glowed with jagged smiles. Excited voices echoed and paraded down the stone-laid street, leaving her breathless and mystified. For all the people that were there, they never saw her being led away, underfoot, by the monster.

Across a creaky wooden bridge they stalked, and into the forest. Her yellow gown– her costume for that night– tore on black brambles as he led her through the trees, clasping her hand and tugging harder as she grew scared and reluctant to follow. Leading her to a decrepit mansion, she pulled back and fell down. Ignoring her shrieks, the monster silently grabbed her dress hem and dragged her across the cold muddy earth– pulling her inside the abandoned mansion.

Stuffed in the mansion's third bedroom wall– left to dream a thousand dreams– her mind wandered through doors and spiraling hills. Even though the monsters devoured her dreams, they planted and grew more in her. Every dream was twice as fantastic as the last, and every wild vision made her yearn for more.

In between dreams, the monsters would drag her down to the dining hall. There, they sat her at a dining table so long– that it seemed more like a cloth covered road. In her daze, purple, gas-like hands shoved old cake and honeyed tea in her mouth, and flies buzzed overhead. Worms, tickling lightly, crawled on her decaying back.

So much had she screamed, that she had lost her voice– and for so long had she been asleep, that her muscles deadened. Even her mouth, which was once capable of trembling, had lost its ability to move. Instead it had frozen into a contorted smile.

Because her waking moments were spent attending these morbid tea parties, her imagination grew only crazier and she longed further for sleep time.

By the time she was rescued, her dreams had become her reality. This was when her real loneliness began.

"Sis and bro..." White murmured. "Until I met them, I didn't want to live in this world." _Colorless, unlike the world of dreams and ideals._ "Those two are the only reason I wanted to stay awake." _And if I lose that reason..._

With stiff legs, White bumbled into Striaton City– stopping only once to heal at the pokecenter before disappearing into the Dream Yard down the road.

In that dark, mist-filled forest, she slept and dreamed for the night.

* * *

><p>Cheren, who had fallen asleep, face-first, on the school's chalk board, was surprised when he awoke that morning. Class was in session once again– revealing an even more surprising fact: that he had apparently slept through Chili's instruction.<p>

"–SO THAT'S WHAT MAKE A GHOST TYPE SO FIERCE," Chili finished, pointing at the board, right above Cheren's sleepy head. "OK. WE'RE DONE."

Pulling away from the board and wiping the drool off his face, Cheren panicked. _Unforgivable,_ he thought, stricken by disbelief. _This is... the first time I've ever slept through a class. My perfect student record... _He adjusted his glasses in reflection.

_I'm becoming just like White._

Shaking away this horrific thought, he straightened his back and acted like nothing had happened. Chili left the room, without any incident, and most of the students pushed up from their seats and packed up. Just as Cheren turned his head to watch them depart, White pushed through the front door, bringing the blinding morning light in with her.

_Speak of the devil,_ Cheren thought, nervously looking away. Determined to appear busy and not recently awoken– he slicked his black hair down with his hands and began obnoxiously reading the board aloud.

The floor creaked behind him and he felt her breath on his neck.

_~To be continued...~_

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe this chapter should've been saved 'till October, since it's so festive. D:<strong>

**School started recently– horribly enough. Hang in there, everyone!**


End file.
